Revenge is Sweet
by Dark Angel Hazel
Summary: {IK, SM} AU. Mafia story. Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha are out for each others blood due to past sins. No one is who they seem and will their love last after the truth is revealed? Revenge JUST might get in the way...
1. Notice about updating, BECAUSE I WONT IF...

** I THINK I MIGHT GET RID OF _HOPE_ IN MY REVISION. IF ANYONE HAS A NAME OF A GIRL IN THE EXISTING ANIME FOR ME TO USE IT WOULD BE APPRECIATED**

It'll be depending on your reviews if I dump her or not. i dont know, i am torn, people seem to like her

ok

Ummm. Hi? Nervous laughter yeah, it's been awhile, actually it's been since 10-04-04. Giggles well I have good excuses but I wont bother explaining them.

GOOD NEWS: I've decided to continue the story (obviously, even though I never officially quit it) I was just reviewing what I had written and I was like "You know, this isn't actually bad. Pretty damn good for no revisions."

BAD NEWS: I just moved so I am attending a new school and it is a hell of a lot harder than my last one (though that's probably due to the school forgetting to tell me I had summer homework, which I know have to make up. Blah) So I probably wont be able to update as much as I would like. Maybe once a week if even that much. Oh well, I'll just make sure the chapters are extra long and good.

**NEW READERS** I am going to be completely revising the chapters so you have the choice of reading ahead or not. The basic story's probably not going to be altered that much. Mostly grammar and spelling and stuff. Just don't become to attached to the last few chapters.

For anyone that didn't read that **I AM REDOING AND REVISING THE ENTIRE STORY** mainly taking out the OCs. I personal don't like them and would never had put them in if I knew this was going to be a relatively popular story

Ciao!

hazel


	2. The La Kellas

People I had to repost. For some reason it wasn't showing chappies 2 and 3!  
  
Ok it's 10 o' clock so I'm not going to write much but this idea just popped in my head and even if I am working on another story, Whispers of Rain and Wind, (I least I think it's what it's called -_-*) I had to write it.  
  
Ok it messed up my summary! Here's the full version.  
  
Summary: {I/K, S/M, S/OC} ever since her mother was coldly murdered in front of her eyes, Kagome was out for revenge, turning from the once sweet girl she was and into a heartless, bloodlust assassin. her family is the legendary La Kellas, the most feared mafia in Japan. nothing will stop her from getting what she wants. even her heart?  
  
Disclaimer: I owned Inu-Yasha yesterday. Alas, I sold it so I don't anymore ^_^  
  
The La Kellas----------------------------  
  
"Momma," a very happy girl shouted as she shoved herself a path through the party. "Granddad wanted to give his regrets for not coming. His' really, really sick and says that all these snobbish people will just make him feel worse."  
  
Kagome beamed happily at her mother as she reached her side. "Shhhhh!" the girl's mother giggled in reply trying to act serious. "You're grandfather has certainly lost his charm if he's willing to give that as his reason. But Sweets don't speak so loud, we won't be able to secure any alliances that we need if you insult them like that!"  
  
"Oh," the girl answered confused. Her mother smiled, glad that she was still too young to understand.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway! Go find your older brother to play with." She scolded the little one as she straightened her back from bending over.  
  
The little girl's face broke. "Sota says he's to old to play with 5 year old girls." She voiced bitterly.  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to change his mind. Right dumpling? He's in the garage isn't he?" the girl shook her head yes violently.  
  
They made their way through the crowd, her mother stopping occasionally to apologize for bumping into someone or halting for small chats. The girl tugged on her mother's arm. "lets go. I don't like all these people."  
  
The mother looked down and sighed. Her daughter would have to get used to it. She wasn't surprised though. When she was young she didn't relish her father's parties and all the gruff folk that came. Smoking their cigarettes and freely showing their guns didn't give the illusion of a safe haven for children. But thus were their lives and she had learned to dwelt with it as her daughter soon will to.  
  
Kasha (A/N I made up that name.) was the only heir to the foundation that her great grandfather had made. Now that she had grown up her father had begged of being 'the Don,' as many Americans liked to say, and having given his position to his one and only child, had retired. Of course he was still an important advisor and trained Sota and little Kagome into their future rolls as leaders and carriers of their family name.  
  
They were known to some as the greatest non-government power this side of the world. Hell, maybe they WERE more powerful then the government. Their weak excuse (A/N no offense) of 'their' country's police force could not control them. No, they were in a league of their own.  
  
By others they were known as the fierce La Kellas. The gang that dominated Japan from east to west, north to south. Determined persons that were descended out of Italy.  
  
Even out of the country they were known and feared for they deadly accuracy and greed for more power. Neighboring countries have feared for the past year that the La Kellas would extend their rule overseas. Silly bureaucrats. They didn't understand that that has already happened. Why else would the drug trades have spiked in the last three months?  
  
It most certainly could not have been due to the La Kellas' most hated rival. If you even spoke the name of the Tashitas around a Kella you could practically see the ice creep along his or her face. Don't expect to live that long either.  
  
Oh yes. The La Kellas were known for its brutal, sly leaders and Kasha was no exception. Being only the second female leader she was not intimidated for the measure of her strength meant the lifespan of her children. Only when she was around her daughter, son, or father did she let her cruel face softened.  
  
Even then no one challenged her for they knew the power behind those eyes. Yes, many had felt it themselves.  
  
This was the reason that a smile had claimed Kasha's face tonight. The deals were going well and on her terms. Her 15-year-old son was shaping up into a fine successor. Her father was doing well despite all his grumbles. And her daughter didn't know the true function of their family as of yet.  
  
But that would all change that night. 


	3. It All Ends

Forgive the spelling and grammar errors!  
  
Disclaimer: I pretend I own Inu-Yasha. Does that count?  
  
And it all ends----------------------------------  
  
The woman and the child finally made their way to the front door of the family mansion. They decided to come this way because the kitchen was far to crowded with the servants cleaning up after the dinner for them to be able to pass through quickly. The party was winding down. All ready some guests were leaving to La Kellas' property.  
  
Kasha let out a sigh of relief as the cool night wind assaulted her face. She glanced down at her small daughter and noticed the way she shivered. Getting on their way they bypassed the moving cars easily and started on the short walk to the garage.  
  
The leader of the La Kellas was relieved. The contracts were sealed, her legacy cemented. All that was left to do was to take down the Tashitas.  
  
If the other gangs had not agreed to aid them then they had agreed to stay out of the picture, helping neither gang. Not many had taken the later course, though, because that would mean that they were now on the bad side o both powers. Not a favorable place. Of course her 'employees' as she referred to, helped settle many minds with a quick glance in their direction and a scribble on some notes.  
  
Few were not daunted. In Kasha's opinion the ones that remained unallied were the ones that she wanted to befriend. They were the strongest next to the super powers and if they were that confident in their abilities the show could not be all bluff. with those she would see to, personally.  
  
Kagome happily skipped along side her mother, rubbing her arms for warmth. It was chilly that night, abnormally so.  
  
They had reached the huge cherry tree that was one of Kagome's favorite spots. Hidden by the house's overlapping walls she could see without being seen. They had just past it when kasha noticed a single motorcycle headlight coming down the road. She gripped her daughter's hand tightly, drawing her gun. This wasn't the type of social engagement were you left via bike. It was coming to fast though. She barely had the time to cover her smallest child with her own body before two quick shots rang out and the vehicle sped away.  
  
Kasha slowly crumpled to her knees, he daughter cowering behind not understanding. But as her only mother fell completely, Kagome bit back tears. She got in front of her mother wondering if she was all right.  
  
It was then that she noticed the blood. Blood everywhere. On her mother's cloths and face, and now on her own two hands. Two holes bubbled up most of the gruesome stuff. One in her mother's stomach, the other in the chest. Little Kagome all saw this by the faint moonlight. Looking down at her mother's fading eyes she noticed her lips moving. She shakily leaned forward, desperate to catch her mother's last words.  
  
"Find.. Hope. Find Hope. Saves you.. Save you." And her eyes closed forever.  
  
Kagome sat up, not quiet comprehending what had just taken place. Then it hit her. Why her mother wasn't moving. Why she always had a private tutor. Why she never had friends. Why she learned about weapons and the human anatomy. Why she had learned basic first aid at such a young age. Why whenever she went out mommy's employees followed her. Why scary men with guns came today. Why she was different and why people feared her family. It was what they did, her family, kill people and take the profits. She hated it.  
  
Then she began to scream. And scream. Even when the killer did a daring U- turn finding out that one of his quarries was still alive.  
  
Kagome faced the nameless rider charging towards her again. She didn't move, she just screamed. The rider fired but at the last moment she was pulled back and somebody shielded her with an arm. She didn't notice the bullet biting into her savior's arm. The bullet meant for her. She just screamed.  
  
She hardly registered the fact that her protector had pulled out a small handgun with the other arm and gave one shot a the fleeing backside. The murderer went down. And that's when she began to sob. 


	4. Hate Builds

Give you a treat if you review!! Ok I just looked at my story via internet and don't you hate it when your second chapter just doesn't show up? It says that its there but it's not. Grrrrrrrrr I hate this!!!!! So I've decide to write the 3rd chapter right now.  
  
Hate Builds-------------------------------------------------  
  
Stormy gray-blue eyes flashed as she walked swiftly down the hall. One step at a time. Closer and closer. Just as she reached her goal Mr. Chirious, her private biology teacher, came up yelling behind her. She didn't care. Probably to tell her that she shouldn't miss her extended lesson, that her brother shouldn't be disturbed. But damn it all she needed to talk with him.  
  
She quickly turned around drawing her weapon as she did so. He shot once and then motioned to two curious maids to assist her tutor and help him to the family's personal doctor. She had shot him in the leg, successfully cutting him off.  
  
She pushed past the guards who tried to politely stop her. She didn't have the time for this, she knocked them out. She moved toward the second set of doors and that's when she heard the voices.  
  
Kagome wasn't stupid. No she could probably graduate high school and move on to college if she even went to school. But she was also a different sort of smart. Street smart.  
  
Knowing that she'd get more information by eavesdropping, she crouched down next to one of the twin doors and pressed herself against it. In light of this new development she forgot her original reason for coming.  
  
"So the Tashitas are growing," muttered her now 25-year-old brother.  
  
"Yes and they are attempting to ally themselves with other gangs as well, sir," remarked one of her brother's henchman.  
  
Silence.  
  
"The agreements will hold." Finally her brother spoke. "Only the free ones would even dare consider that offer. I am assured that they will not cross us. But still.. They are loose ends that need o be fixed."  
  
Kagome was rock still. The Tashitas.  
  
Sota spoke again commanding attention, "If we don't attack then they will. It's a game. Last time they delivered the blow. A crippling one but not enough to kill. We have rebuilt and are now stronger then ever. They are fools."  
  
Silence again. Each person inside the office soaked up these words. Of course their leader was referring to the late Lady Kasha. May she rest in peace.  
  
The silence was broken. "We strike first, ne boss?"  
  
Kagome could almost see her brother slowly turning his glare to this stupid man. "Of course idiot."  
  
The woman behind the door flexed her hands in anticipation. Her moment would come. Where she would finally feel the blood of her mother's murderer seep onto her hands and spill onto the floor. She clasped them trembling. Revenge.  
  
Sota gave a last minute order as everyone was preparing to leave. "Keep the Lady Kagome out of this."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. How dare her. How dare he. She was just as good as him. She had trained harder in the past ten years then he had ever. She was probably better.  
  
The once uncaring girl was now 15-years-old. The age of which her older brother had argued that it was his time. That their grandfather couldn't lead because if he did it would make their family look weak.  
  
And so he had become The La Kella. The one that upheld the family name. The one who WAS the family name. They had allowed him knowing that it was truth. Their grandfather could not lead as he had done before.  
  
Sota had not wasted this opportunity. No he didn't show any weakness or meekness. Those first 5 years of his rule was among the bloodiest and most violent years in the family's history. All to solidify his rule. To prove that he could do it.  
  
Surprisingly the Tashitas did very little to stop the remaking of their largest rival. Thinking that the La Kellas could never fully recover they had sealed themselves off, training more men and gaining more power. Growing stronger them selves.  
  
They were like a sleeping snake, Kagome thought bitterly. No one knows what goes in their puny minds until they strike.  
  
.Sota had proved them all wrong. He had become almost an exact replica of his mother's leadership. They only apparent difference is that he did so with a blank face and impassive. Where as mother had been full of life and evil plots.  
  
He had not been too worried before on about how they would defeat the dogs, because he had his own secret weapon. Her. Kagome, his little sister. And it was because of this that she did not understand. She wanted this, she'd de for this. Anything to get revenge against those bastards. If she only got a chance. Well she wasn't going to get it from her brother. 


	5. Hate Builds Continue

Ok it just won't upload this document and I keep saying ERROR so iam splitting chapter3 up into 2 bits.  
  
Hate Builds Continue----------------------------------  
  
She entered her private chambers, a cold mask of furry concealed by an indifferent one. She had not betrayed her emotions since she had recovered. She didn't plan to soon.  
  
Her chambers had all the aspects of a house: kitchen, living room, bathroom, etc. And out of two doors came out completely different people. Yuka and Miroku., the only people that she now trusted in this household. They not knowing of course. Her trust only went so far.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in gymnastics right now?" said a female voice.  
  
"Na. She skipped to spend some time with me," commented a male voice jokingly and seductively at the same time.  
  
Before Yuka could slap the other Kagome slapped her first on the glass table, succeeding in cracking it. All was quiet. Yuka took a tentative step back.  
  
"Sota's planning an assault without me," the two's boss voiced bitterly. She turned to her assistants. She coolly narrowed her eyes now in complete control of herself. "call the Angel," she commanded.  
  
Neither made a single move. "I said call the Angel." Then Kagome shook her head as if clearing her thoughts. "I mean call Hope. Damn it people!"  
  
Miroku hurried to comply. If his boss was willing to use her last and most powerful card then she was most serious. She had called Hope but once and had met Hope very few times since she had recovered from the death. She had released her protector to live life claiming that she didn't need a babysitter. But they were more than that, everyone knew. Those first few months Hope had become Kagome's only lifeline and thus in reward was adopted informally into the family.  
  
He quickly gave the ringing phone to his superior as though it burned him. Kagome grabbed almost eagerly at it and awaited tell the phone on the other end would pick-up.  
  
"Hello?" an annoyed and sleepy voice answered.  
  
End for now----------------------------------------------  
  
Hahahahahahaha. My first cliff hanger.. I think. How do you like it so far? Good, bad, terrible, God's gift to mankind? I tried to make Kagome's anger almost ere. Like she didn't know exactly how to express it. (well besides the killing thing) Did I succeed? Hopefully. Don't worry people, I haven't abandoned Whispers of Rain and Wind (yes hat IS what it's called) I have a little more than half the 6th chapter done. Patience. Patience.  
  
So what's with the Hope thing? Could it be related to Kagome's mother's dieing words? Wait and see.  
  
Chow! Hazel 


	6. Hunting and Questions

Yeah!!!! I actually got reviews!!!!!! ::waves happy fans:: keep on reviewing ::waves hopeful fans:: ::streamers fly in the air::  
  
Just peachy- the Hope thing is answered. Well partly. The next chappie will also be about Hope to answer any more questions. And yeah, for the most part my older brotherS are kewl too.  
  
Silver Magiccraft- you find it interesting? ::stars in eyes:: thank you, you give me hope. Don't mind the pun. ^_~  
  
Sorena27- yeah I am updating. And you might be right about the gang thing. But I won't tell you because you told me not to. But there is going to be a major twist that even I haven't completely figured out yet. Go figure.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!!!! You keep reviewing and it gets better and better. And on with the chappie.  
  
Hunting and Questions---------------------------------  
  
The woman slowly opened her eyes. What the hell could have woken her up? She looked at the man beside her. He was still sleeping peacefully, exhausted by last night's activities. She smiled to herself. That was one of the more blissful times in her life. She made sure it was his.  
  
She noted the ringing in her head. "what the fuck?" she asked herself in a whisper. "oh just the phone." Well, at least she knew she wasn't crazy, yet.  
  
She took one last look at the man and slowly willed her agile body to detangle herself from his limbs. He was extremely strong and she wouldn't have been able to do it had she tried to force her way free. She slipped beneath his hold easily enough and then proceeded to slide from the bed. The man grabbed the sheets an animalistic growl coming from the back of his throat.  
  
She clicked her tongue and shook her head. She wondered through her expensive apartment, weaving her way through last night's hastily discarded clothes, looking for the blasted phone. It was giving her a headache and having to leave her previous pleasant position didn't calm her mood any.  
  
Finally finding it she escaped the man's hearing range and plopped down on the couch not minding her nakedness one bit. She answered.  
  
"Hello?" she asked groggily.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ok buster," she commented losing her cool, "I was in a very happy position before you so rudely called so answer before I get extremely pissed off."  
  
"You fucking someone already?" asked the caller. The woman on the couch looked at the phone dumbly. "You just recently turned eighteen and you've already lost your innocence."  
  
Now she knew who it was, "Kagome! How are you! And what innocence are you talking about in the first place?"  
  
Kagome chuckled. "losing your touch already? But you're right, there never was one ounce of innocence in you." The girl pouted at this remark but she waited until her boss answered her other question before retorting. "things are.. interesting here at the moment." The caller finally settled on.  
  
The receiver did not miss the tone. "What do you need me to do? I am willing to do anything for you, you know that"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hope," Kagome sighed softly, "I need you to find as much as possible on the Tashitas for me. Can you do that?" Hope pouted yet again. Finding information was a piece of cake for her even if it did involve the Tashitas. It was what she had been born and trained to do. It was working with the blasted technology known as computers which she had fondly named 'The gift from the devil,' that pissed her off. But she could and would live.  
  
"No problemo," she agreed regretfully, "But come on, you can call me by my old nickname. It's not too childish.  
  
Flashback-----------------------------------  
  
As Kagome continued to sob, her savior turned her around so that they faced one another. Then she hugged her fiercely. "It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright," a childish voice whispered.  
  
Emotionally traumatized Kagome barely had time to notice that that perfect killing shot had come from a girl barely older than herself before shouts were heard coming from the main house.  
  
Kagome clung to the girl before her, using her as an anchor of support as the people gathered around them and the.. and the body. White pink hair flowed down from the girl's now destroyed pony-tail. A few strands of unruly hair framing her face. Gentle midnight navy eyes shown out from ivory skin, the same color as her deceased mother's hair.  
  
"Angel, my Angel," was all that the five-year-old mumbled as her protector lead her swiftly from the gathering crowds, trying to locate Kagome's older brother.  
  
Later Kagome would find out that the girl that had protected her then was trained to do so ever since she, Kagome, had been born. Lying in the shadows, Hope had secretly protected her late mistress' daughter for about a year before the 'accident'.  
  
Her 'Angel' actually was a distant cousin and her unique coloring had come from genetic flaws. Not that it bothered her. She looked like an innocent wood nymph. Her other flaws allowed her to better protect her charge and that was why she was chosen even if she stood out. She had heightened speed and senses and immunities to most magical attacks. (A/N yeah I was pondering this and decided that there would be magic in this) She had become sort of her mother's guinea pig but she didn't hold this against Kagome.  
  
Ever since then they were inseparable. Two of a kind. Hope was Kagome's last 'gift' from her mother and she never planned to let her go. But as they grew older, Kagome recognized Hope's need to be finely free. And on a more practical note to convince her brother, if Hope stayed around she would become known and could no longer be used as a surprise attack against their foes.  
  
End flashback.. or what ever that was----------------------  
  
"Angel," Kagome whispered hardly audible. "tell me, if I had not answered when you picked up would you have hunted me down and shot me?" she asked this last part much more forcefully.  
  
"And bathed in your blood? Don't you forget it!" And with that the line went dead leaving Kagome to wonder if she meant the nickname or her protector's somewhat exaggerated humor.  
  
End for now-------------------------------------------  
  
For once I actually grammar and spelled checked so you better be grateful!!! Also I undated Whispers of Rain and Wind just so you know!! Don't forget to Review!  
  
Chow!  
  
hazel 


	7. Family Swearing

This chap will be mostly dedicated to my OC, Hope. Just to clear a few things up like who was the guy in her bed? *smiles insanely* well before I start you might wanna guess if I give you a clue. Hope is sorta like Jessica in my first fic (and still ongoing at that!)  
  
There's going to be some OOCness in here and it might be a little short (I don't know I haven't written it yes!) because I want to go on and explain the Tashitas in more detail. Like what's their deal and why didn't they attack the La Kellas in their moment of weakness.  
  
Oh and Allison has yet to make an appearance ::thanks god!:: And if you don't know who Ally-chan is then read the A/Ns of Whispers of Rain and Wind. Her craziness is starting to wear off on me. I'm already planning 2 more stories (hum...maybe it was 3...)  
  
Maybe I'll stick her in here like in the other. She's a way too interesting character to get rid of (even though she's real ^-^) I can already imagine the tortures that she will go though ::cackles insanely::  
  
Disclaimer: My uncle bought me Inu-Yasha for me for my birthday. Sadly he died before I could receive the gift. Sucks, doesn't it?  
  
  
  
Family Swearing---------------------------------------  
  
After she had so rudely hung up on her boss, Hope yawned loudly. She stretched her arms and legs and gave an audible sigh (A/N audible is now my favorite word) thinking that she would return to bed, she slandered over to her bedroom and looked down at her 'guest.' She had had him for about a week and she figured she'd keep him a little longer. He really was good. (*author rolls eyes and giggles*)  
  
Changing her mind about going back to sleep she quickly grabbed an oversized pink tee-shirt and again went out to pick up the phone. This time to call. She dialed the number quickly, it being memorized. She yawned again as she waited for the person to answer. She had not long to wait.  
  
"Yo, this is Ry," a very male voice sounded. She grinned mildly.  
  
"Yo, bro, what up?" she sounded. Ry was one of her few secrets that she kept from her *only* friend Kagome. Her older brother liked his secrecy and 'normal' life and she respected that. She just disrupted it a few times.  
  
"Hey," he responded, "What do you need?"  
  
Grinning happily to herself Hope reported all that Kagome requested. Now she wouldn't need to use those damnable computers. "Couldn't she have thought up something a little more challenging?" huffed her brother. "hacking and entering into the Tashitas' main computer is a piece of cake."  
  
"And you've done it before?" she teased.  
  
Ry hesitated before surrendering, "Ok, yes. But just for fun, ok?"  
  
Hope rolled her eyes. Her brother was easily the new Bill Gates. He was such an expert at technology. That was the reason why he had such an esteemed job at Tokyo Imagine. (A/N don't kill me if that's real!) One of the best and most successful companies in the world. Of course no one knew about his little favors that he did for his little sister. No one even knew that they were related.  
  
"Come on that's shit," complained the younger, "there's no way that you did it just for fun."  
  
Ry laughed. "Very good. Well, I thought your little charge would need this information eventually, so I got ahead of everyone. I just need to update it. You'll have it by the 'morrow. By the way, don't swear it's not ladylike."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Skank."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Son of a bitch."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"I thought you said it's not right to swear."  
  
"For a lady and I am most definitely not one. I am proudly male."  
  
"Well, I am not a lady either so there." Hope stuck her tongue out imagining that her was in front of her.  
  
"Whatever. Just take care of yourself."  
  
Hope noticed a figure in her bedroom doorway, silver hair framing his gorgeous face. She smiled sweetly at him and then returned to the phone.  
  
"You know I always do. I'm not a child anymore."  
  
"Who are you talking to who's more important than me?" asked her playmate who was suddenly behind her massaging her back.  
  
Hope heard a clearly audible "You really are a slut," and laughter before she cut the conversation the second time that day by hanging up.  
  
"Oh nobody, darling," she purred twisting herself so that she was now sitting on her knees on the couch facing him. His amber eyes hinted at disbelief. She gave in slightly, "Just an annoying friend."  
  
She sighed at having to lie. 'Man have these few years really changed me that much?' she though worriedly. She looked into his glaze and melted. 'I really do like him though... maybe more.'  
  
She mentally shook herself. No way would her profession allow a serious relationship. A big no no.  
  
She giggled aloud realizing the time. He raised a brow. "Don't you have a meeting Sesshou?" (A/N revealed, can you believe who it is?!!!!!)  
  
He looked shocked, like he couldn't believe he forgot. Then he quickly pecked her on the mouth refusing her opening mouth. He then proceeded to gather his clothes and dress.  
  
'And that's why I care for him,' Hope admitted to herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV----------------------------------  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, feeling the loss of warmth and something else. He looked down at the sheets and gave a start. 'Pink sheets?' he wondered. 'Why did the maid put pink sheets on my bed? Somebody's going to pay.'  
  
Then he heard somebody swearing in the next room, calling someone many distasteful names. 'Ah yes,' he now remembered last night's activities with a smile. 'So I stayed all night.'  
  
He got up slowly and searched the room for a robe. Successful in finding one not too girly (A/N and not pink. Man! Hope's got an obsession with pink. Well I guess since it IS the color of her hair.) he emerged from the bedroom and leaned against the doorway. His lover notices him, smiled, and then returned to her conversation. He couldn't have anyone ignoring him so he crept up behind her and massaged her now tense muscles.  
  
"Who are you talking to who's more important then me?" he asked teasingly. He heard laughter and "You really are a slut" on the other end before Hope slammed down the phone.  
  
She turned to face him. "Oh nobody, darling," she purred. He didn't believe her. "Just an annoying friend," she added noticing his look. Then she giggled. "Don't you have a meeting, Sesshou?" she asked.  
  
His eyes widened. 'had a woman really made him forget about a meeting?' Granted, she was something special. But the people he worked with would start to wonder if he was late EVERYday. Some already had. His brother was completely clueless for which he was thankful for.  
  
He gave her a quick kiss and silently growled as she opened her mouth in invitation. He regretfully refused and pulled away before gathering his clothes and fixing his appearance. He gave his angel (^-^) one last look with her in her oversized shirt and propped up elbows as he hurried out of the apartment and to the elevator.  
  
End for now------------------------------  
  
IMPORTANT- I'm making every one 2 years older because I think Hope needs to be a little older do to her...activities. So this is happening 12 years after Kasha's death.  
  
Ok, that was a lot longer then I intended.  
  
Anyways, do you think that I should put Shippou in it? Give me your opinion by reviewing.  
  
Hey aren't I a sweet heart? I already have a couple so their might be some lemon soon ::evil grin::. Tell me your opinion (I think you know what to do if you want to). But problems might arise between the 2 lata on. Hint hint. Haha just wait and see.  
  
Chow!  
  
hazel 


	8. Brotherly Love

You know what's really weird? I write most of my stuff when I go to sleep at night because that's when I have the most inspiration!!! It's not helping my sleeping problem but anything to keep my adoring fans happy? Yes?  
  
Well now I can write chapters during P.E. (2nd period! Agggggggggg) because I broke my foot and can now longer participate. Ha ha that means more for you. It's funny though because my teacher accidentally made me his aid. But oh well, it's not like I have anything else to do!  
  
It was so scary! I thought that I uploaded chapter 6 before 5 but thankfully I didn't otherwise the surprise about Hope would have been ruined.  
  
I have some really good ideas for future stuff in here but if you have any ideas of your own I'd be glad to put them in!! I mean REALLY god-given- ideas. You probably hate me right about now. ^-^ Actually I thought up most of them in Biology class today...  
  
Sorena27- If you are sorena27, my faithful reviewer, I LOVE YOU. But not in the disgusting, scary sort of way. If you want you can help me write or something then email me at mgalaxyangel@aol.com. This is quite an honor coming from possessive me. Yeah everything's coming together. But in the next few chapters a few of the problems I mentioned earlier are going to some up. Will Hope get her heart broken, you'll see what I mean?  
  
Lgirl- thank you for reviewing!! Here's the next chappie for you!!  
  
Don't worry. The story is going to revert back to Kagome soon. I just needed to introduce the characters and the situation.  
  
Brotherly Love---------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha paced the floor, a frown set on his face. "Where is that damn half-brother of mine?" her wondered aloud. "I'm usually the one's who's late, not he." Inu-Yasha was now officially pissed off.  
  
His second in command giggled. "what's so funny, Sango?" he snapped.  
  
"Nothing," she defended. "'cept you're so clueless." Inu-Yasha stopped his pacing and advanced towards her until they were nose to nose. Well, at least nose to forehead. She WAS shorter then him. He took a step back to bark in her face, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Sango giggled again. "Well it's obvious that Sesshoumaru is involved with a girl," she stated this as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked with a blank face. Then he burst into laughter, holding his stomach as though it would fall out. He crumpled onto the floor and rolled. "Sesshou...with a girl...ok... that's officially...hilarious." Regaining a little control he stood back up. "Fluffy couldn't get a chick if his life depended on it."  
  
Sango eyed him coolly. In offense to her gender being called chicks she retorted, "Then you haven't noticed that he sometimes comes in with the same clothes as the day before and smells like perfume. Green tea now that I think of it." (A/N I love green tea perfume. It's not too strong and it smells great!)  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped his laughing all together. He hadn't noticed. Well, that was probably because he hasn't been at the office in awhile, but there's no excuse to miss gossip like this. Yes, Inu-Yasha didn't mind gossip as long as it concerned his brother, which, he noticed sourly, was short in coming. This certainly made up for it though. He could already imagine the endless hours of fun that he'll have.  
  
"And don't you dare joke about it!" Sango screamed succeeding in attracting many people's attention and cutting off Inu-Yasha's fantasy. "First of all he would have my hide for telling you. And yes he would know because you're too stupid to find out for yourself. And second of all," she yelled but this time more quietly, "he's had enough trouble completing the alliances with the La Kellas butting in and all without you making things worse." (A/N the secret is out!!)  
  
"Joke about what?" a very expressionless Sesshoumaru asked from the opening elevator. "And please don't scream, Miss. Kichiji. This is a work place."  
  
Sango mumbled an apology, her eyes downcast. Inu-Yasha fumed. Why was he never given that type of response and respect? (A/N well duh!!) But he grinned when he remembered what he had just found out. And in conformation to what Sango had said earlier, his brother was wearing yesterday's clothes.  
  
Sesshoumaru was wary of his brother's grin. It either meant he had just shot somebody or he had finally figured out his secret. His eyes narrowed as his younger brother swung his arm across his shoulders. He nearly face- vaulted when he heard him say, "So who's the slut?"  
  
It was as thought the whole building had come to a complete and total halt. Nothing moved after the only person who could ask the much wanted answered question without being killed, did. Inu-Yasha looked around glad that he had gotten such a deadly reaction. He smirked when he saw his older brother's eyes flash with anger and his mouth open in such a way that it beg him to say, "She's not a slut." Instead Sesshoumaru's mouth clicked closed and he roughly stepped out of his brother's hold and into his office.  
  
Inu-Yasha grinned wildly as he and Sango proceeded after his brother. 'yep, most definitely a bitch,' he though smugly.  
  
As soon as they were all inside, the door closed mysteriously revealing an embarrassed Shippou hidden behind it. (A/N yeah I just threw him in here at the last minute.) everyone sweat dropped as they looked at him.  
  
"If you can't keep your assistances behavior under control, Inu-Yasha, then maybe you shouldn't have any." Sesshoumaru remarked controlling his anger.  
  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha retorted shrugging his shoulders, "I can't keep track of them all the time." To this Sango hit him on the head. Sesshoumaru arched a brow as if daring him to disagree now. Inu-Yasha just glared and rubbed his head.  
  
Then he perked up a bit. Sesshoumaru groaned knowing what was coming next. "Soooooo...we all know that you would never be able to snag a cute woman with your social skills so I assume you're sleeping with an old hag."  
  
Right them numerous people (Sango and Sesshoumaru) felt like strangling him. Sango was about to do so for being so rude but stopped when the door clicked open suddenly. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to scold whoever for not knocking, possibly fire him/her, but instead he looked on with his mouth agape.  
  
Never ever seeing this reaction out of the leader before (A/N in Inu- Yasha's case, co-leader,) Inu-Yasha, Shippou, and a Sango halfway into killing one of the brothers, turned their heads and gapped as well at the sight at the door.  
  
End for now------------------------  
  
I was going to continue but it's already a lot of words long so I'll just post the next chapter up lata today!! You happy?  
  
Also should Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru be demons? I have 2 different ways the story can branch out for each one. REVIEW and tell.  
  
I was going to say something else but I forgot... sorry!!  
  
Oh yeah. Don't you think it's tricky that I paired Sango and Shippou with Inu-Yasha and Miroku with Kagome. It will all work out in the end though. You'll see!  
  
Chow!  
  
hazel 


	9. Interactions

Yeah, here's the chapter I promised ya'll. I don't really know if I'll be able to get it out tonight though. Guess we'll wait and see!! But it's coming out lata than I thought though. My sorry ass brother decided that I had to do the dishes. And it was a mountain!! So that took me forever.  
  
I really think that I have become a reviewing monster. I really like this story come on!!  
  
Sonera27- yeah!! Thanks for agreeing to help me! And I want to hear your ideas!!! ::pouts:: and yeah Sesshoumaru IS a hard name to type!!  
  
Just peachy- no, Hope is NOT kikyou. If I do put her in here she's going to be bad *mind whirling, thoughts processing* that's not a bad idea... yeah I thought it was weird to have those pairings too, but that's why I did it. Yeah I would like to have longer chapters but my mom would then suspect. She thinks I am doing homework ^-^  
  
Interactions--------------------------------------------  
  
She pouted as Sesshoumaru walked out of the door to go to his work. She rolled off the couch and spread out eagle on the floor. She sighed, time to get ready for her own normal job.  
  
She got up slowly and took a quick shower. When she got out she put a limited amount of make-up on, she really didn't need any. Mascara, eye liner, and a faint glossy pink lipstick. She put on a baby blue woman's suit (the skirt kind) and pumps that complemented her hair. She grabbed her purse and keys, twisting her still damp hair and clipping it as she did do. She was about to walk out the door when she noticed that Sesshou had left his briefcase.  
  
She bit her lip. It was kind of an informal agreement between the two that this was not a public relationship. They each had their own reasons. 'But he probably will need it,' she concluded. Realizing that she didn't even know exactly where he worked (A/N ok she is not a slut. It's just like this because it needs to fit my story. Besides, Sesshou was her first. But never mind that will become clear lata.) she picked the lock and opened it. Resisting the urge to read the documents inside she just looked on the top sheet looking for a logo or something. Her eyes widened. "He's the owner or Youki Enterprises!" she screeched. (A/N or what ever demon is in Japanese. I am to lazy right now to search for it.)  
  
She daintily put her hand over her heart. "I had no idea that I was dating, like, a billionaire." She checked the clock on the wall to see if she had enough time to drop it off before her own hours started. She did. Hope worked as a secretary for the CEO of Model Behavior, a great agency if she said so herself.  
  
Hope called the elevator and pushed the button to go to the basement. Once she arrived she climbed into her silver (*insert car here*) and rolled down her window to finish drying her hair.  
  
After much cursing and threatening, Hope finally got a parking space a few blocks away from her destination. As she walked the rest of the way there she ignored the many stares of men. She walked in the sliding glass doors and looked up as the reached the marble floors. Her breath caught. The ceiling was high and had murals of the Greek gods and goddesses. Inside it seemed it was a forest there were so many trees and plants. She timidly made her way to the security desk.  
  
"Excuse me," she asked trying not to reveal her awe, "I need to return this briefcase to..." Now that she thought about it he never told her his last name. "Mr. Tai." she ended using her deep pit of knowledge to come up with it. (A/N I meant to use their father's name but I don't know what it is. TELL ME!) To her complete surprise the security man just grinned at her widely and motioned her over to the elevator. Hope sweat dropped. For all they knew she could be carrying a bomb.  
  
While she was thinking this she didn't notice the guard pick up the phone and call upstairs. "Yep it's her...What do you mean who?... the woman the boss has been seeing...no you idiot Sesshoumaru...yes I am sure, she's wearing green tea perfume."  
  
Hope stepped out of the elevator only to have every single employee stare at her as though they were judging her. She didn't like it. She shot them all disapproving glares and asked the nearest worker where Mr. Tai's office was. He pointed down at the other end and she proudly marched down the aisle, immune to the whispers. As soon as she reached Sesshouaru's office door everyone burst into giggles. She turned around. Now everyone was pretending to be working. She turned back around when she heard voices coming from inside the office with her heightened hearing.  
  
"Soooooo...we all know that you would never be able to snag a cute woman with your social skills so I assume you're sleeping with an old hag."  
  
She grinned to herself. She'd show whoever that was, and with that last thought she walked through the door.  
  
Sango----------------------------------------  
  
A gorgeous model walked through the door. Unnatural pink hair that seems to fit her perfectly was twisted elegantly at the nape of her neck. A professional suit hugged her body. She stepped through the doorway and bowed as if apologizing for interrupting. The woman looked-up as though analyzing everything in front of her: the desk, wallpaper, paintings, Inu- Yasha's, Shippou's, and mine expressions (my position for that matter.) and finally Mr. Tai's face. She giggled and proceeded to walk to the desk. Am I crazy or was this person hiding a growing smirk?  
  
Snapped out of my daze I watched Inu-Yasha's glaze. He was drooling. The woman reached the desk and stood now on Mr. Tai's left. I finally realize that she is holding Mr. Tai's briefcase in one hand, her purse in another. 'How'd she get that?' I questioned myself.  
  
The woman smiled broadly, "My name is Hope Lane, it's a pleasure to meet you all." (A/N you can tell I am American) She turned to my boss. "You left this." She handed over the case, pecked him on the cheek, and strolled back out the door.  
  
Normal... or whatever---------------------------------  
  
"She's hot!" cried Inu-Yasha after Hope left. "Where'd you get her? More important how?"  
  
Sesshou growled. "I think it's time to return to business," he commented trying to change the subject.  
  
Sango returned to her seat, a dazed expression on her face. Then she came back to life as she hit Inu-Yasha casually on the head for that newest comment. Sesshoumaru in turn pretended not to notice and gathered his papers. The meeting was about to start. The meeting that would decide whether people will die or not, and whether revenge for past sins was worth the risk.  
  
End for now---------------------------------------  
  
Yeah I know I ended it kinda lamely but I have other stuff to do... like homework.  
  
Next time you'll find out the reason the Tashitas have laid low in waiting for the past 12 years. And why they're so eager for their own revenge!!!!  
  
Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks to those who all ready have. It means a lot to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chow!  
  
hazel 


	10. The Other Story

GOD! DOES NOBODY CARE THAT I BROKE MY FOOT? So much for loyal fans. Shesh.  
  
Yeah I know there's not a lot of horror in here yet (besides the second chappie) but it's been mostly focused on Hope. Notice the name, Hope. Even though she's a trained assassin that's killed more people than Kagome, she didn't have her mom murdered before her eyes. That's to explain her carefree attitude. Well that and that she hasn't been with 'the business' in a couple years.  
  
I am going to be a little slow in updating because I was going to originally gonna give my other fic a break and concentrate on this one but I got many desperate reviews (changjessica) asking me to continue. I'll have to alternate between the two.  
  
Thank you... Lgirl- here's the next chappie just for you!!  
  
Laura-chan- thanks for telling me that youkai is demon. Now to remember it. And yes, there is going to be some major Kagome and Inu-Yasha fluff coming up. It's going to be hilarious how I am going to get Kagome to go out with him. I guess it's going to be like in my other fic. Kinda. Well I haven't written it yet so will see! Maybe this should be humor and angst too... there's going to be some major angst. T_T  
  
Disclaimer- checking... checking... checking...Nope. Still don't own Inu- Yasha and my uncle hasn't come back to life yet.  
  
The Other Story-------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone turned serious in a blink of an eye. Even Inu-Yasha had a straight face and a grim expression. (A/N scary!! *shivers*) Each one: Sango, Shippou, and Inu-Yasha reverted their attention to Sesshoumaru expecting, waiting, for what he was about to say. Sesshoumaru laced his fingers and put his elbows on his desk, lowering his head until his bangs covered his eyes.  
  
"The La Kellas and we have been fighting this feud since before out grandparents time. It is said that before we became bitter enemies we were the best of friends. No one is exactly sure what triggered the sudden change of attitudes. No one even knows who started it. All we know is the present and what our current status is. We've grown stronger since that night 12 years ago, no thanks to our rivals. We have gone to the bottom and have had to close ourselves off. Our numbers had dwindled to near extinction. But by the sheer force of our will we have regrown. A power to be reckoned with.  
  
"My only regret is that we didn't have the chance o kill that bitch first. To kill our father's, and your mother's, Inu-Yasha, murderer. But alas the great must fall sometime, and Kasha was no exception. I am just sorry that I didn't have the chance to wrap my own two hands around her neck first." (A/N I bet your thinking WHAT! right about now. This story is really taking a different dimension, right?)  
  
The other three squirmed uncomfortably in their seats. They weren't used to having their boss be so straight forward like this. And so violently too.  
  
Inu-Yasha spoke up, "Since we've resurfaced I have heard that it is rumored that we, the Tashitas, killed Kasha."  
  
"But everyone in this organization knows that's impossible. We had our own problems and worries that night," Shippou said bravely. (A/N almost forgot about him.)  
  
Flashback-----------------------------------------  
  
A younger Sesshoumaru urged a much younger Inu-Yasha to hurry up and get dress more quickly. "We're going to be late half-breed," Sesshoumaru stated with a slight twitch of annoyance.  
  
"I don't know how to get this stupid suit on so I can't be blamed. And don't call me half-breed, freak, mommy will tell daddy on you when I tell her," squeaked Inu-Yasha from behind his bedroom door.  
  
"Your mother not mine," whispered Sesshou under his breath.  
  
"What?" asked Inu-Yasha emerging in the hall without a tie or shoes.  
  
"I said don't forget about your tie. And now I see that you've misplaced your shoes as well. Dad's not going to be pleased to miss the play."  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to snap back a retort when there was shouts and shots heard outside. The two boys forgot about their petty argument and ran out to find panicked servants and bystanders. (A/N they have an apartment in the city.) The two boys now holding hands tried to fight their way into the middle of the crowd but one of their dad's body guards stopped them before they could be successful. He shook his head sadly.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from deeper in the city and everyone near them dropped down to hug the road. Later on during that night the boys would learn that this was the sound of the playhouse that their father had sponsored exploding, killing more then half of the Tashitas employees and supporters. The once proud gang was now one fourth it's original size.  
  
As the bustle calmed down some, the two sons of a great leader finally were allowed to pass through. Sesshoumaru's heart and mind grew cold by the sight. Inu-Yasha merely threw up on the pavement. There was their once lively parents now lying without moving on the road. Their mother's back was on the cement, a single shot through the heart, her eyes wide open. Their father's face pushed against the ground, several bullet holes pumped into his body to assure death.  
  
Inu-Yasha clumsily walked over to his mother's side and fell onto his knees by her once beautiful face. He stroked it gentle as if he was afraid that he would scar her. Sesshoumaru stood by his deceased father, his mind blank. He then walked over to his grieving brother and knelt down beside him. He put his arm around the younger's shoulders and with free hand closed Inu-Yasha's mother's eyes forever. She might have not have been his birth mother, but she was always kind to him nether the less.  
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru felt something crunch beneath his foot. He looked down to investigate and found a black piece of paper and unfolded it. He's eyes flashed red and he crumpled it up into his hand. A silver sword intertwined with blood red ivy. Earth, water, air, and fire in the far corners. The La Kellas.  
  
End flashback----------------------------------------  
  
"Because they believe that we have killed their leader they will be on high alert, probably preparing for their own false revenge," Sesshoumaru stated clutching a piece of paper in his left hand. "we may not be able to get our own revenge against Kasha herself... but her children will pay for her long since sins." And with that he dismissed his fellow soldiers, a silent conclusion made, and looked down at his hand. A black piece of paper with a silver sword.  
  
(I know this is a prime place to stop but I wanna add a little more to it.)  
  
Sesshoumaru carefully placed the paper back into his desk. He looked up. He had red eyes. It was settled. He called his own to assistants in: Jaken and Yura of the Hair. They had a future to plan.  
  
Sango-----------------------------------------------  
  
As she left the office she got a strange sensation inside of her stomach. Something just didn't add up. Something wasn't right. She took an uneasy look back, but dismissed and continued to follow her charge.  
  
End for now----------------------------------------------  
  
Ha! It's getting interesting now! Bet you never expected me to add in THAT twist, did ya. Well then, if it wasn't the Tashitas that killed Kasha then who was it? Could I be just one big misunderstanding? Or one big set-up?  
  
I was thinking of having flashbacks of the years after Kasha's death. It's to show Kagome's intense training and how Hope and Kagome met up with Miroku and Yuka and how everything made it the way it is. Wouldn't be as boring as it sounds and they'll be short too. No? Yes? I want your opinion.  
  
How will Kagome ever meet Inu-Yasha and have the sparks fly? And what will poor Hope do if she finds out? Will she choose Duty or Love?  
  
Chow!  
  
hazel 


	11. Goodbyes and Breaking Out

I almost didn't update today... but I know that you would have killed me if I didn't. I might not be able to update again tell Monday though because my mom wants me to clean up my room.  
  
Thank you reviewers!!! Keep at it. I get more and more! Ok we have 2 no- names here.  
  
No-name 1- I know the blah blah blah praise and stuff is always the same! I get to return the favor!! Thanks blah blah blah...  
  
No-name 2- please don't sick Inu-Yasha on me!! I might have him die in here so keep the authoress happy!! JK. Glad you like.  
  
Laura-chan- I am updating, I am updating. Yeah, there's going to be future angst to so you better watch out!!  
  
IceColdDiva- cool name. Thanks for caring!!! At least someone does. I am honored that you think I'm such a good writer. I will save you from your boredom!!!!!!!! Wait... it's raining at my house right now!!!  
  
Slight Sota and Kouga bashing in here!! Sorry Sota and Kouga fans!!  
  
Goodbyes and Breaking Out------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome once again stalked down the halls. With her usual attitude she pretended that she had heard nothing that night. She acted as though her brother had never betrayed her. If her brother suspected anything was wrong, he never showed it, for which Kagome was grateful. It made it easier to hate him. And if all went as planned she'd never have to deal with that lying bastard tell she got what she wanted. (A/N guess what that is!!)  
  
Kagome pushed open the double doors and entered Sota's office, standing on the threshold until she was noticed. He was currently in a meeting with their family's greatest ally, Kouga (A/N yeah!! He's here) who was the first to sense her presence. He beamed a smile at her and attempted to turn it into a subtle seductive one. It probably would have melted many a young girl's hearts but Kagome was disgusted. He looked freakish and insane like. Besides, in this war for power you had no time for love of any sort. Especially if you didn't even want it.  
  
She pushed past him and went up to her brother. She saw Kouga's poor excuse for a puppy pout which was marred by his wolfish looks. 'He probably is a demon,' she thought grimly. But then she grinned inwardly at all the things she could do to him. 'lets see... rip of his nails SLOWLY, stab him a couple times, shot him of course, and rip out his hair strand by strand. And the best thing is that by the next day he would be fully healed so we can start the fun all over again!' he really was a pest. A pest without a voice or brain of his own.  
  
Kagome gave Kouga an amazingly fake smile in apology for pushing him. She then turned back to Sota, "Granddad has good news." She remarked like a machine.  
  
Sota glanced at her warily, as though she just wanted him alone so she could kill him. She just gave him a pretty, artificial grin back, failing utterly at trying to look innocent. "I am sorry to cut this meeting short, Kouga, my grandfather seems to have a message for me."  
  
"No problemo, Mr. La Kellas, I totally understand." Kouga dumbly left after pinching Kagome on the butt. "See ya later, sweets," were his parting words. Kagome growled and her eyes flashed to a darker shade. Sometimes he was worse then Miroku. At least he did it for fun and games. Kouga was actually trying to seduce her!  
  
Sota cleared his throat after his peer left. "You should act more respectful to our guests, little sister." "Anyway," said Kagome monotonously ignoring this, "Granddad says that we should ship out some more drugs to Indonesia. They're running low on pills, weed, ghosts, and other things that those worthless junkies use." (A/N translation: I have no idea!!)  
  
"Fine," Sota agreed, "and you'll take care of it personally. I expect you to leave tonight and come back within two weeks. Got that?"  
  
Kagome winced inside. She knew he just wanted to get her out of the house so that he could start planning with all his little friends. But this was also a perfect time to activate her own plans. "Understood. May I take my lieutenants with me?"  
  
"Yuka and Miroku?" asked her brother while raising a brow. "This is the first time that you have ever wanted them to accompany you. With his wondering hand and her ability to somehow attract every guy within a fifteen foot radius, I wonder why. Are you sure that you wish them to accompany you and that this is a good idea?"  
  
'Oh damn,' thought Kagome, 'come on you can get out of this. Hope didn't teach you Lying 101 for nothing.' "It's a big job," she stated. 'Lame! Lame! Lame!'  
  
"Very well then. It shall be as you ask."  
  
Somewhat shocked by his density Kagome shook her head yes and then left to prepare. She was finally going to get out of her prison, and no one was going to stop her.  
  
Lata----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Yuka were all done packing their bags. They were lucky that such an opportunity had arisen for them. While it was simple to get into the La Kellas' compound grant you were one of their own, getting out was hard to do. Even for Kagome because recently her brother had been trying to keep a close watch on her. Too bad that idea had been blown out of the water.  
  
As Kagome walked the halls alone one last time before she left, she thought of her mission. 'Get it finished in a week. Then proceed to get the hell out of there and cover my tracks.' She now was changed into the typical tropical traveling gear: hat, sunglasses resting on her forehead, short skirt, and a tank top. A deep contrast from her usual training clothes. She turned a sharp corner and saw that her grandfather was standing there as if he had been waiting for her for quite some time.  
  
"Taking one last look before you leave?" he asked. By the way he said leave, though, Kagome suspected that he knew a lot more then he was letting on.  
  
"Yeah. I wanna remember this place while I am gone up until I come back from this mission."  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it."  
  
"..."  
  
"I am not as slow as you elder brother, Kagome. Even though I am a lot older then either of you, I know that you're leaving us for a lot longer than two weeks. I heard what happened and I completely understand."  
  
"You understand?"  
  
"Of course I do. Even though I never want you to get hurt ever again, I trust you. You were always quicker and more determined then Sota. I know that you'll take care of yourself where ever you go, and in what ever you do. Promise me something?" she nodded her head yes. "I am getting old. Visit me before I die."  
  
"Of course, even though you're not going to depart from this life any time soon."  
  
He just smiled. "Use your element well. I love you. We all love you. Even your brother who thinks that he is doing what is best for you. I just want you to remember, the compassions and the delights of the heart will override the powers of the mind always. Understand?"  
  
"I...think."  
  
"Good." And with that he embraced his granddaughter fondly and disappeared through an open door. But Kagome did not take his words about compassion to heart because in her quest she had learned not to have one. In compensation for the first time Kagome questioned if what she was doing was right.  
  
End for now------------------------------------------  
  
Owwwwww! I just banged my shin and it huuurrrttttttttttttttsssssssssss!!  
  
On another note... Hey I know that it's OOC, but I am slowly turning Kagome into the Kagome we all know and love. Notice? I am gonna put more magic in here soon too.  
  
What did Kagome's grandpa mean with his parting words? And what's with the element thing? REVIEW!!  
  
Chow!  
  
hazel 


	12. WHAT! WHO? and the Ultimate Torture

I AM EVIL. Actually I am hyped up on SUGAR!!! Which is good because this is a humorous chapter!! I just keep switching don't I?  
  
Wow.  
  
JUST PEACHY- yeah I thought it was kinda funny how she did that to. And her hair's just a pastel pink. It's not like she was wearing a pink suit. But I get your point. Thanks for telling me the name. This is really great because Tai could just be a nickname... or something. I know everything's twisted!! I planned this all out in my head from the beginning, so it will all work out... for the most part at least. You'll understand at the end. It's tricking my mind though!!!! *Sniff sniff* thanks for the bandage! I LOVE HELLO KITTY!! You're so thoughtful! Kouga is a really weird character in my story. Well I always thought him a sorta dumb but he's gonna be quite important actually. Not like he saves the day though @_@ Imagine that!!  
  
Long enough for you?  
  
I know I haven't put enough Sango and Shippou in here but they'll come back in about the next chapter or so. Actually they'll probably be in here, ok, maybe not! Ok I know what's gonna happen in this chappie but I have to write it down on paper before I type it. Ideas flow easier that way.  
  
YOU BETTER BE GLAD THAT I AM WRITING THIS RIGHT NOW! I HAVE SOME REALLY MAD FANS IN MY OTHER FIC ASKING ME WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. Never ever gives your email address EVER! *shakes head sadly*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Yura, Kouga, Jaken, (all the other characters in the book that are to come *hint hint*) or Sota. I do however own Hope, Yuka, Alice (lata on), and Fluffy. FLUFFY IS MINE! He's a very nice lap dog... so soft and cuddly...mmmmmmmm...  
  
WHAT! / WHO? / and the Ultimate Torture----------------------------------  
  
It was a week after she had met Sesshoumaru's prized workers and what she suspected was his brother. Hope crashed landed on her couch completely wasted. He face was pushed up against the pillow, arms relaxed at her sides. 'So tired...' she thought. Just when she was about to drift off her head bolted upright and she fell of the couch in a sudden jerking movement. "Can't breath!" she screamed realizing that she was about to suffocate herself with the pillow. (A/N that's happened to me. LOL) Regaining normal breathing rhythm, she climbed back onto her couch, exhausted from the day. That and she had just felt droopy recently. She once again drifted off making sure that this time her nose wasn't on the pillow.  
  
Two hours Lata-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope was deep in Lala land when the doorbell suddenly rang. She raised her head and then dropped it again. 'Nooooooooooooooo! I don't wanna!' she cried to herself. But the doorbell just didn't stop ringing. Now there was persistent knocking and she thought that she could distinguish death threats. Thinking that it might be her brother she got up and fixed her hair in a mirror. 'That damn bastard said it would take a day. It's been a week! Probably forgot.' She reasoned.  
  
She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her at the door.  
  
(I end? No way. I am SO not that cruel...or am I?)  
  
"Kagome?" she blinked. Kagome pushed past her and proceeded to inspect the apartment. Was she hallucinating?  
  
"Dumb ass, help me with these bags!" screamed her pissed off boss. 'Nope, not dreaming!' Hope smirked widely at this, glad that she knew that she wasn't a psychopath. "What the fuck are you dreaming about? Shesh! I think you need some more training to hone your skills." Now Hope was wide awake. Nobody dissed her skills and lived to tell the tale. She glared at Kagome. Kagome glared back.  
  
Realizing exactly who she was challenging Hope backed down with a "I wasn't expecting you yet!"  
  
Kagome snorted. "If you expected me then I couldn't check up on you appropriately," she declared. "At least you keep this place clean."  
  
The La Kella marched over to the door when scuffling was heard in the corridor. Curious neighbors watched this scene with quiet amusement. "Can you go any slower, Miroku? And Yuka, why'd you bring so much pointless stuff?" a definite humph was heard outside and the two assistants came through the doorway. Hope eyed them suspiciously. Especially Miroku. She knew about his wandering hand. In fact she believed she was the first ever that he had groped.  
  
Realization hit her. "KAGOME! I thought you were the only that was coming! You never told me that those two misfits were joining you. This is a disaster!"  
  
"Who are these misfits that you're talking about?" Yuka smiled sweetly.  
  
Hope felt a familiar hand on her ass. "Get the fuck off of me Miroku! If you ever want to have kids or not have your hands amputated I suggest never doing that again!" she slapped him a few times while Yuka watched amused, Kagome exasperated.  
  
Kagome stopped Hope with a wave of her hand and a few choice words. "A soldier is always prepared. Always. I am yet again disappointed in you, Hope. It seems these few years to yourself have not helped you improve your temper."  
  
"It's not that," commented Hope while sweat dropping, "It is only that I have only ONE guest bedroom."  
  
"Oh," Yuka and Kagome muttered. They all turned to Miroku who was grinning wildly. They all sweat dropped this time.  
  
Lata------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No way! I refuse to have that perverted jerk in my bedroom."  
  
"Well, he's not going to be in mine either!"  
  
"Humph."  
  
"No. that's my final answer. I own this place, I set down the rules."  
  
Yuka gave a puppy dog look.  
  
"No."  
  
"You know I am not so bad, ladies, I really can be quite enjoyable." *thump* *thump*  
  
The two bickering woman looked at Kagome expectantly. They both knew that there was absolutely no point in trying to convince her to share a bedroom with the pervert. There was the same chance that Hope would dye her hair black. Not gonna happen.  
  
"I suggest that since Hope has already demonstrated her abilities to keep Miroku at bay that he should be her responsibility. Therefore he should stay with her. Yuka and I will share the extra room." Hope pouted desperately but Kagome's decisions were law. 'No Sesshoumaru, I guess,' she thought bitterly.  
  
Then she perked up. Oh yes, she knew exactly how to improve her mood. She grinned wickedly. Yura looked on suspiciously, Kagome indifferently, and Miroku happily. "Alright you win," she said childishly clasping her hands together and looking on with her innocent navy eyes. "As long as he'll play with me," she concluded as though she was five.  
  
If possible, Miroku's grin grew wider. "Of course, dear lady, anything you desire me to do I shall," he said bowing.  
  
"Wonderful!" she squeaked opening her hands if to embrace the world. "Yuka I shall need your help and..." she looked at each other them, "all of you submission."  
  
Yuka smiled slightly, wondering what was turning in her new friend's mind of hers. Kagome raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that Hope had not lost her creative streak so this was gonna be interesting.  
  
Even Lata ^_^----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nooooooo! Evil bitches get away from me!!" shrieked Miroku as he scampered out of Hope's bedroom. Yuka came out from behind the door a grin plastered on her wicked looking face, hiding something behind her back.  
  
"You may run but you will never hid!" she cackled leaping after him. Kagome watched from the kitchen amused at what those two woman had cooked up.  
  
"But you promised, Miroku!" pouted Hope as she got on his other side. He was now trapped. "Anyway we can't have anyone recognizing you, can we? You know you're VERY well known as an agent of the La Kellas'."  
  
"Just not that way, please! I beg you!" he looked wildly form side to side. They were closing in now, each girl with an evil smirk on their face.  
  
"Too late, pervert," Yuka sneered. And with that the two lunatics lunged at him and were successful to pinning him the floor. Hope laughed in triumph. Revenge was hers! They now cared the prone jerk to the bathroom. Yuka was careful to make sure that he stayed conscious while they performed the torture. "Ready to begin Doctor Lane?"  
  
"Of course Nurse Yuka. Operation Blue is now in motion." Hope declared. They sniggered. Miroku gave a few last attempts to call out for help but his mouth was gagged. (A/N What are they doing to him?!)  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head, pretending to be disgusted with this behavior. Really she was getting quite a kick out of it. She didn't even remember the last time she had any fun. Each one of them had to do it otherwise they could not move freely here. They would all be recognized. But Miroku's pitiful attempts to fight the two crazed bitches was actually quite hilarious. He could never defeat them, he was bound to lose as he just had. Those two were trained to be the best defenders and assassins. The pervert was only one.  
  
"Miss. Kagome?" muttered Yuka from the bathroom door. "I dropped the blue hair dye by the table, could you please hand it to me. Hope is having rather a difficult time with the jerk right now. Seems the pressure point wore off faster then we expected." Kagome sighed again and complied. Handing over the ice blue dye she gave her protector a hard stare. "Don't kill him, ok?" (A/N hahahahahaha. Can you imagine Miroku with blue hair? Mwahahahahaha. Sorry, I've never seen Miroku before in the anime so when I first heard his name I thought 'blue.' Remember, I am high on sugar!!)  
  
Lata--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuka sighed as she sipped her hot cacao. Today was probably one of the best days of her entire life. She sighed again. Her once pitch-black hair was now a deep chocolate brown and her gray eyes were now an emerald green. She looked at her boss who had been bullied into putting red streaks into her black, black hair and her blue-gray eyes were now an almost a bloody red. They screamed out DON'T TOUCH ME! Suited her personality perfectly.  
  
Hope was preparing a cot into her bedroom with surprisingly good spirits. Yuka could almost swear that she was singing... Miroku seemed to have given up trying to wash out the dye in his hair. Yuka knew this because he's creative cusswords had been replaced by a few moans. He had been in there for over an hour. She wriggled her nose up in disgust as she thought of him looking like a prune (A/N no worries. This will most definitely be a S/M. the reason why this can not be a Y/M will be revealed shortly.)  
  
She yawned widely as the doorbell rang. She snapped out of her daze and prepared to answer the door since Kagome wasn't moving and Hope was busy setting stuff up in her bedroom. Just as she got up though Hope sing songed that she would get it. And she heard her skip off to answer who ever was there.  
  
She was sitting back down when she heard a muffled shriek. She missed the chair in shock and hit the floor with a thump. (A/N some defender. Can't even sit right. Jeez!)  
  
(Keep going? Yes? My hands are tired! But I guess it's not fair to keep you hanging! *grumbles* long chappie.)  
  
Hope-------------------------------------------------  
  
She pranced happily to the door. Her day couldn't get any better. She stopped for a moment and looked out the window. 'When had it started to rain?' she questioned. 'Oh well.' She reached the door in her sock covered feet and threw it open. She stared. She gawked. She almost fainted. Instead she screamed. A loud thump was heard from the kitchen but she didn't notice. All she could do was shriek and point at the person in front of her.  
  
"Oh my sweet GOD!" she cried out after her initial shock. "What did you do to your beautiful hair?" There, standing before her very eyes, was the one and only drenched Sesshoumaru vainly trying to hide his DARK BLUE hair from her eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, the bastard decided it would be a great joke if he dyed my hair while I was sleeping. You should see my sheets," he replied warily. Of course his brother had just found this HILARIOUS and kept holding back giggles commenting on what his girlfriend was going to say when she saw him.  
  
Memory flashes of Miroku invaded her brain. "I-it's not per-permanent is it?" she asked in a soft whisper.  
  
"No, otherwise he's be cold dead right now. It'll only last about two days."  
  
"Inu-Yasha... your brother?" she asked again, laughter invading her voice in place of the shock.  
  
Sesshoumaru cussed himself silently. They had never been formally introduced before! He guessed Hope arriving at his office unexpected like that really threw him off. "A dumb witted HALF-brother of mine...yes."  
  
She burst out laughing. At this time a Kagome, Yuka, and a very indecently dressed Miroku, a.k.a. towel, arrived at the scene. "We heard someone scream?" asked Kagome calmly.  
  
Sesshoumaru studied these unique characters quietly. Especially Miroku who proceeded to wrap his arm around HIS woman's waist. He was relieved when she slapped him away. He eyed his ice blue hair.  
  
"Ohhhhh... umm... everyone I'd like you to meet Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru this is...Mike," she said pointing her finger at Miroku, "he's my perverted cousin, not to worry. And Yuki, his fiancé," she smirked pointing at the glowering Yuka. (A/N yeah I know the name Yuki doesn't belong to me and I am trying to make the names as close as possible to the original so you won't get confused.) "And last but not least this is Kate, Yuki's younger sister," she concluded pointing at Kagome. (A/N yeah I know they're American but I don't know any similar Japanese names.)  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in greeting. "May I asked why they're staying here?" he demanded.  
  
"Aw, yes. Well you see Mike and Yuki are just touring around Japan looking for wedding sites. They usually live in China. Kate just decided to come because she's planning to major in design so she' helping them out. They're just staying here for the meantime. It was a last minute decision made by my aunt to bully me into letting them stay.  
  
'Mike' smirked at this proclamation and in turn hugged 'Yuki' tightly. 'Yuki' tried her best to act happy while shooting her best death stare at Hope. 'Kate's' eyes were flashing darker.  
  
"OK," said Sesshoumaru. "well anyway I was wondering if you would like to go visit Rin's new club with me tonight." He asked dismissing this unusual predicament.  
  
Hope smiled brightly. "You mean WITH your hair?"  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
Her face fell. "I loved to, really, but I have to show these guys the town tonight." She jerked her thumb at the three behind her. "But maybe I'll catch you there." She grinned at this and gave him a wink.  
  
Sesshoumaru bent down to kiss her lightly. "See you later tonight, but I am guessing we won't be able to spend as much time as usual?" he smirked at her blush. "I guess not." He turned to the others, "I suppose I shall see you all later." And then he walked down the hall.  
  
"You pervert!" thundered Yuka. "You're my brother! You're not suppose to grab me like that!"  
  
"He does it anyway, Yuka," remarked a pissed off Kagome. 'Why didn't she tell me that she was involved?' she crooned.  
  
"Wait, he's your brother? And tell me again why I have to share a room with him," shrieked Hope.  
  
'Here we go again,' smirked Kagome as she prepared the popcorn with Miroku's help.  
  
End for now----------------------------------------------  
  
And that's what happens when hazel is on a sugar rush. Winding down, winding down... *falls flat on the floor and starts snoring*  
  
Hoped you liked this chappie. It was long and it is now 1:50 in the morning. I spent, I think, over three hours on this!! Better be grateful and I better get reviews!! I'll post it lata in the day though. Ugg. Time to spell check!  
  
Anyway. Next chapter. Kagome, a.k.a. Kate, meets Inu-Yasha the Playa. It's finally here. errr going to be here!?!  
  
Must sleep!  
  
Chow! hazel 


	13. Shocking Waking, Parties, and the New Mo...

Yeah... it's finally here. DON'T be mad!!  
  
You better all thank Naptina for this!! I have felt AWFUL (sick wise) the past few days and when I got on today I promised that if I had a review (not likely since it's been so long) I would start the next chappie right away. BUT SHE REVIEWED!!  
  
Also my inspiration has been really down lately. I think it's because I have been deprived of chocolate... IT'S MY MUSE!!  
  
We have some newbies!!  
  
ChibiPrincess- Thanks!! I love your idea and I will get to writing as soon as I may. Believe me, I'll be writing for a while!! I have so many of my own ideas but I can't pass up on your's!  
  
MJ- Don't hurt!! I am writing. I am writing!  
  
Princess Sapphire- You're hilarious. Just plain hilarious. I love your questions even if the answers are already written!! Thanks for reviewing ALL the chappies! Thanks for telling me it's c-o-c-o-a too! Hey I LOVE 'As the Past Catches Up'!!!!! update soon (not like I can say that ^-^)  
  
Naptina- MY FAITHFUL REVIEWER FROM Whispers of Rain and Wind. I am glad you like this story too. I am glad that my writing makes you so happy! Now that brightens MY day ^-^ I'll update the other soon. ::sigh:: You really want a party for the next chappie? ::humph:: I wanted a battle scene. But I did ask for your opinion.  
  
Fire Raven- Here's the next chappie just for you!  
  
AND my oh so loyal fans!!  
  
Sorena27- No, Hope doesn't know that he's part of the Tashitas yet. BUT I KNOW! Fluffy with blue hair. Actually it has a purpose lata on. Glad you understand why this is late!  
  
Just Peachy- I really don't know why she took it. Must have been a bad day for her or something. Well, I got it back which is all that counts! I will certainly check out your stories!! Oh, and how's your brother? Not emotionally traumatized I hope? Hehe, that IS funny! You make me laugh!! And Miroku is NOT as perverted as it may sound. ::sigh:: you'll understand lata. Actually I am already reading Falseness o_O I didn't check the author though. I'll start reviewing!!  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!! And now for the chapter that you ALL have begged for.  
  
Shocking Waking, Parties, and the New Moon---------------------------------- --  
  
Kagome and Miroku were still watching Hope's and Yuka's little scrabble. Unfortunately it was coming to an end almost as soon as it started.  
  
"You mean to tell me that he still grabs you even though you're his sister? GROSS!"  
  
"Humph. You telling me that? Well, it's not AS gross as you might think," Yuka sighed, "I'm his step-sister so it's not like we share blood."  
  
Both girls starred at Miroku as he made a peace sign in the background. They turned back to their argument turned conversation.  
  
"It's still disgusting though."  
  
"I know, really. But I have to say, if I was actually related by birth to him I would have committed suicide a long time ago."  
  
"An understatement!" cried out Hope waving her fist in the air at the injustice of it all.  
  
Yuka agreed with another sigh.  
  
Now Miroku was offended. He stood-up and opened his mouth to defend himself when Kagome choose this time to interfere. She didn't want any of his blood spilling this time. Even if he did deserve it most occasions.  
  
"What have you got on the Tashitas, Hope?" she asked tensely.  
  
You could have heard a pin drop on the carpet it was so quiet. Due to the excitement of breaking out and arriving at Hope's, work and their whole reason for coming was momentarily forgotten. But Kagome had just reminded them all. Each one turned to Hope. What they would do next to reach their goal lie solely on what she was about to say.  
  
Hope folded her arms across her chest, her face set in a grim expression. "Not a lot actually. My informants haven't pulled through yet and have yet to check in with me. From what I've heard from their excuses, it's rather difficult to crack the new system that the dogs have set up."  
  
Yuka and Miroku relaxed a bit after hearing this. They actually now had a chance to have some fun. Even if it was not going to last. The only thing that they were afraid of was their boss' reaction. Hopefully she won't take her frustration out on Hope. They now all faced Kagome who had her eyes shut closed.  
  
"I see. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. If the whole of the La Kellas aren't yet able to crack the code then I shouldn't expect it to just happen with you Hope. I trust that you will get what I need before my brother though. I believe you will accomplish that much."  
  
Hope agreed solemnly. She didn't know what was up with her brother but she knew that she would have the information before Sota did. Ry just wouldn't be embarrassed like that.  
  
The two lieutenants almost shook with relief, but they were slightly perplexed. Had Hope already influenced Kagome's personality this much so soon? Somehow they both knew that the La Kellas' insults earlier were just for show, they weren't really meant. But they didn't know that Hope and Kagome were so close that Kagome actually felt comfortable enough to act...almost normal with her.  
  
Miroku changed the subject for which they were all grateful. "So should we all get ready for tonight?" he asked joyfully.  
  
Kagome snapped her head to face him. "What about tonight? You don't actually expect us to go out, do you? Especially with me? No way!"  
  
Miroku pouted which was surprisingly cute and persuasive. "But didn't you just hear Hope right then? She's gonna show us the town. Besides, she has to meet up with her little boyfriend, doesn't she?"  
  
Both Hope and Kagome shot angry glares at him. One for her Sesshoumaru being called 'little,' the other being reminded that she didn't know everything about her Angel.  
  
Lata------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----  
  
Kagome starred into her drink. It was her third martini and it was starting to get to her head. She closed hr eyes and just listened to the people's chattering, the foot-steps of those dancing, and the background music all beat into her mind.  
  
"Life sucks," she whispered to her glass after she again turned down an overconfident male who somehow thought that he would have even the smallest chance with her. Kagome figured it was because of her now streaked red hair and dark scarlet eyes that gave her a punkish, daring look. Ok, she was drunk, but not that drunk. (A/N how else do you think Inu-Yasha has a chance? Hehe)  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she recalled why she was in this state. It was because she had to wait. Waiting was never her strong point, especially when it came to this. She almost broke the glass she was holding. 'How much longer tell I can pay back my mother's death?' she fully closed her eyes again. 'Patience, patience. Hope will not fail me."  
  
She had to face it; she was depressed. She slammed her free fist on the table causing the people gathered around her to edge back in fear. Kagome swallowed the rest of her drink. She hadn't gotten anywhere yet. Nowhere. She had nothing on them. Her only comfort was that Hope and her 'friends' could break the code. She knew that.  
  
She looked down dubiously at her empty drink. What a way to forget her troubles. Kagome was stating to feel a little tipsy now but paid no mind. Well, except for the fact on how she even got so many drinks. How she had even got one drink. She was and looked underage so... She finally figured it was because she was with the Angel. She and her party were even allowed to skip the whole line to get inside just by a nod of her protector's head. Hope must really have great connections.  
  
Kagome looked tiredly around, surveying for anyone that she knew. Yuka could be seen flirting with a hoard of gullible guys in a far corner. 'They probably think that they could get some,' snorted she. Yuka, or should she say Yuki, and her brother acted more alike then they'd care to admit. She didn't find Hope or Miroku though. The last time she had seen the Angel was when her dark blue haired date led her away to meet some Rin person. She lost Miroku a long time ago.  
  
Longing for fresh air she pursed herself rather rudely to the door. Kagome did not venture outside, though, for she would not be able to gain back entrance. She took a deep breath to calm her swirling head and nerves and watched the rain fall and splatter onto the pavement. She would have seen a new moon if the clouds had not obscured her vision. She strolled back to her chair by the bar, surprisingly left vacant despite the tight seating arrangements. She supposed she let out too much of a threatening aura for anyone to challenge her right, even if it was about something as disposable as a chair.  
  
Instead of sitting she leaned against it and again allowed her eyes to wonder. Something caught her eye like magnet and just wouldn't let go. A raven haired man standing near the dance floor. From her angle she was able to tell that he had a very nice body and must be rich since his taste in clothes was expensive. She felt almost attached to him even though his back was towards her and she couldn't even see his face.  
  
As if drawn by her glaze, he slowly turned around and locked eyes with her. Neither moved and Kagome kept an impassive face. Soon her hand with her refreshed drink started to tremble and she quickly broke eye contact and turned back around focusing herself on putting the glass back onto the table. She did not turn back.  
  
'Gods! I must be really drunk to start checking out a guy.' She took a quick look back and noticed a swarm of sluttish girls flood the area around him and start fighting over him. Well, at least trying to fight. Their attempts were actually quite pathetic. 'Great. Now he's a known Playa too.' She watched one girl that actually had some skill attempting to keep the admirers away. Kagome then saw Miroku come up and grab this new woman by the waist and lead her away after she was done fighting off the crazed whores. He noticed his boss' stare and gave her a sly wink.  
  
Kagome gestured for yet another drink and turned her attention and concentration onto this.  
  
Elsewhere--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha stood next to the dancing couples. He saw his brother currently dancing with this Hope person. Though he might find her greatly attractive, he figured that there was no way that he would desire her as a girlfriend. More like just a friend. Which was good. Otherwise he had a feeling that Sesshoumaru would kill him if he attempted to get a date with her. What intrigued him most of all though was that she was able to make 'her Fluffy' dance, talk, and actually have fun. She had him wrapped around her little finger and his older brother didn't even know it.  
  
They were perfect for each other and if Hope could have Sesshoumaru actually dance, he knew that this cold, emotionless Tashita was smitten by her. Most probably loved her.  
  
Quite frankly, Inu-Yasha never even thought that was even possible.  
  
A shiver ran down his back as he felt a stare from behind him. Hey, he might be human tonight but he still was more aware then any normal one. He turned around to have his emerald green eyes star into startling red ones. This woman caught his attention. He could almost sense that she was different. She wasn't batting her eyelashes seductively at him. Instead her glaze almost seemed to judge, analyze, and penetrate into his very soul.  
  
The mystery woman locked eyes with him, each trying to gain the upper hand. Then she turned abruptly and he noticed her empty glasses by her side. His eyebrows rose. 'Must be depressed or something.' She did not strike him as a drinker. Hell, she didn't even look old enough to drink.  
  
He was about to step forward and introduce himself when his monthly 'fan club' rushed him and almost tore his arms from his body. Instead of thinking how immature these girls were, he surprised himself on thinking what the read eyed woman would think of this. Inu-Yasha supposed he failed miserably in her judgment.  
  
"FEH! Get off of me bitches!!" he yelled attempting to break their many holds. He was starting to wonder if he would have to seriously harm them in order to free himself. He desperately wanted to redeem himself for some strange reason. Luckily Sango had just made her appearance and started to expertly hit the lunatics without truly hurting anyone of them.  
  
Inu-Yasha shook the remaining off and regained his composure. For once he swirled around to thank his friend but she was already off in the arms of an ice blue haired an. He shrugged it off. It's not like he really needed to thank her, she was just doing her job.  
  
He revolved his body around again as was about to step forward when.... (A/N I am evil. No? Inu-Yasha just can't get there can he?) his shoulder was suddenly grabbed. Inu-Yasha tensed and was about to flip his 'attacker' but stopped once he heard the voice.  
  
"Don't hurt her," demanded Sesshoumaru, "That girl is Hope's friend and if you attempt to just use her and then discard her you WILL answer to me!" Fluffy (^-^) stepped back and then returned to his lover.  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head slightly at his brother's meaningful words. Somehow he knew that he would not use and abuse this one as his brother had plainly out it. He knew that this one was special. And to him he could tell that to win her love was going to be a challenge.  
  
He advanced toward the red haired beauty, determination in his steps.  
  
(End? NO WAY!!!)  
  
Inu-Yasha took the seat beside her after frightening off its resident away with a cold look. He sat down and ordered a simple coke from the bartender. He was only nineteen.  
  
Kagome felt him side next to he and she widened her eyes as she heard his voice. 'So soothing,' she thought drowsily. She had had yet another martini and firmly resolved not to have another. What was it? Five? Six? She smiled insanely to herself realizing that she now had no restraint on her emotions. She also thought this guy was cute.  
  
My name is...Kate," she ended remembering the made-up name that Hope had christened her with. She could tell that the man was surprised when she made the initiative.  
  
"Hey, Kate. You can call me Inu-Yasha," he responded after a slight pause.  
  
'Kate's' eyes widened yet again. "Dog demon?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied smugly, "you can say that my parents loved dogs."  
  
Kagome thought to herself. 'Loved?' she questioned. "My parents are dead too," she surprised herself with her volunteering that information. "At least I think so. I never met my dad so I don't really know if he's alive or not." She had to stop herself. This was getting too personal. But for some reason she felt safe with telling this complete stranger about her life. Of course if she spoke any more she would exclude the parts about gang wars, power struggles, and transporting drugs. She was with it enough to know not to do that!  
  
"Sorry," mumbled an empathetic Inu-Yasha, "I know how you fell. At least to some extent."  
  
Kate giggled to herself. "I am so drunk!" Inu-Yasha looked at her sharply. Now he had no doubts that she did not drink.  
  
"You need help getting home or something?" he offered. 'Ok, I can get to know her better maybe some other time.' But he sighed. He wanted to get to know her right then. 'This is so unlike me!' he screamed to himself. 'I have never felt like this for a girl. And she's drunk too!"  
  
"Come on!" laughed Kate as she pulled a stunned Inu-Yasha from his chair by his sleeve. "Let's get some fresh air." She pulled them to the door and exited out into the rain. She let go and raised her arms up to embrace it. She giggled again and Inu-Yasha smiled looking at her. She looked so innocent besides the violent hair and eye color.  
  
For the first time in a long while Inu-Yasha felt happy. He joined her glaze and looked up to the sky, letting his hair and clothes become drenched by the wet droplets. He laughed and turned towards this mysterious, innocent, not to mention drunk girl that had been able to make him do something that no other woman in a long time had ever been able to make him do.  
  
His laughter joined her's. But then he stopped. The drunken woman turned towards him, a soft smile taken over her lips. "You really are something," he whispered. Right then and there he decided that he would conquer her heart, preferably when she was herself, and make her his. He felt giddy for some reason like he had too much wine.  
  
But then Kate suddenly slumped and fell. The shock just registering he barely managed to catch her before she hit the pavement. His eyes widened. "She really is drunk!" he looked from side to side but he realized that there was no one to help him. He could not enter back into the club because he would not be recognized in his human form. He knew that both Hope and Sesshoumaru would kill him if they caught wind that he had just abandoned her.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't want to do that anyway. He swung her over his shoulder and proceeded to walk.  
  
4 hours lata----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome groaned and twisted in her sleep. She shook herself half awake remembering the dream, no, nightmare. There was so much blood. She shivered and clutched herself tightly. She calmed though when she felt a warm body snuggle against her and an arm clutched her stomach tightly. She sighed and fell back to sleep. Her dreams now pleasant and sweet.  
  
2 hours lata---------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome awoke all of a sudden. "My head," she whimpered. And curled into a tight ball. She felt her stomach rebel. "Oh Gods," she whispered.  
  
"You know you shouldn't drink so much, Kate. It looks like your stomach can't handle all the alcohol."  
  
Kagome, a.k.a. Kate, turned her head and paled at the sight before her.  
  
End for now---------------------------------------------------  
  
Aren't I evil? Don't worry. I have plans for those two. You also get to see what happened with Miroku and Sango in the next chappie. I made this one extra long to apologize. I think I'll post it after school tomorrow. Or maybe tonight. It's only 11:10!  
  
Chow! hazel 


	14. Whose Clothes? YOUR Clothes?

HI ALL!!! I AM ALLY-CHAN! *Speaks in microphone*I WILL BE YOUR HOST FOR THE EVENING DUE TO THE FACT THAT MY BEST FRIEND, KNOWN AS HAZEL, IS VIOLENTLY SICK WITH THE STOMACH FLU. Enough of that.  
  
Yeah anyway. My name is ALLY-CHAN, and don't you forget it!! But your beloved authoress is pretty sick if I may say so myself. I went over to her coolio house mansion thingy today to bring her chicken soup and everything that I am supposed to but ended up eating it myself because she couldn't in danger of throwing up again *sweat drop* Well that and she had to go over to her dad's this weekend AND that the power went out because of the storm didn't help matters. Gahhhhh NO TV!!!  
  
Yeah anyways (hehe) unfortunately she already wrote this so I can't change it *pouts* but I got to write the A/N. you should be glad, I would have stolen Inu-Yasha for myself. People who have read Whispers of Rain and Wind know me (much to their horror and fright *evil grin*) Yeah so I came over and posted this for her.  
  
NOTES that hazel asked me to include- OOCness baby!! Well slightly, I think. Inu-Yasha is quite nice but Kagome is reverting back to the much loved one in order to compensate.  
  
NOTE- hazel is going to call Kagome, Kate when she is in the presence of Inu-Yasha, Sango, Shippou, etc. JUST SO YOU REMEMBER! And so you don't get confused or something.  
  
Ok she also asked me to thank the reviewers but I'll just list them since I don't really know what to say. . . If haze really cares about you she'll write it into the next chappie. J/k!! haze is possibly the nicest person I know UNLESS you get her mad. Funny, she's the tomboy and I am the prep. Well she's the lucky one and was able to go to public high school. *Looks sad* but watch out! I am coming.  
  
Just Peachy  
  
Sorena27  
  
Naptina  
  
MJ  
  
Pugluz- ??? nice name!  
  
Princess Sapphire  
  
Chibiprincess- even though you didn't REVIEW!! Haze wants to say that she is sorry about not starting it (whatever that is) and she will start as soon as she is allowed out of bed. And she wants to finish it before she starts posting??!! Ack! Tell me!! I hate secrets (that's why you never trust me with one. Hehe)  
  
~~~Whose clothes? YOUR clothes???? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (pretty swirls @.@)~~~~~  
  
Alas, I must depart. STORY TIME! And reviews will help Haze feel better.  
  
Kagome awoke all of a sudden. "My head," she whimpered. And curled into a tight ball. She felt her stomach rebel. "Oh Gods," she whispered.  
  
"You know you shouldn't drink so much, Kate. It looks like your stomach can't handle all the alcohol."  
  
Kagome, a.k.a. Kate, turned her head and paled at the sight before her.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Kagome shrieked as she scrambled over to the other end of the bed. Away from the delicious body in front of her. She could see a black- haired man drying his hair with a towel, another loosely covering his waist, 'The immodesty of it all!' she screamed to herself flash backing back to earlier with Miroku.  
  
Her stomach rebelled profusely and she groaned as she fell off the bed. This mysterious man was by her side in an instant, crouching next to her to help her to sit up. She crept away by her hands, eyes wide, until she hit the wall with a thump. She was paralyzed.  
  
"Errrr. . . um. . . what?. . . how?. . . WHEN?. . . we didn't. . . no GOD. . . we didn't Do anything. . . wrong did we? MY GOD I'm only seventeen! No way did I lose. . . no. . . HOPE!" Kagome sputtered as she crept up the wall.  
  
The GORGEOUS raven-haired man eyed her weirdly. He too stood up slowly. "Um. . ." he coughed into his hand looking at the alarmed woman before him. She appeared to be a deer in head lights.  
  
'Well, at least he is cue,' Kagome caught herself thinking before she smack herself. 'Out of character. Out of character.'  
  
"Kate, to your question, no, we did not do anything 'wrong last night.' I would not take advantage of a drunken woman." He flipped his hair back casually. "I don't need too."  
  
Kate's face turned green for a moment, to wrapped up in her disgruntles tummy to notice anything past 'we did not do anything wrong last night.' She put her hand over her mouth in a desperate plea. "Are you ok?" asked this man as he edged away from her.  
  
Kate shoot-up and practically flew over the bed to a door which she hoped lead to the bathroom. It was. She was violently sick. She slammed the door in her haste only to have it crack open a bit. After she released and let her stomach go she gently rest her head against the cool mirror. 'So this is what a hangover is: headaches, throwing up, waking up in strange men's bedrooms, and,' she looked down at the overly larger shirt she now adorned instead of her casual clothes, 'wearing strange men's clothes without having any idea how they got there in the first place.' She curled herself in a fetal position next to the cabinet under the sink and faced away form the door. No sense in moving, she would just need to come back anyway. (A/N Romantic, isn't it?)  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV------------------------------------------------  
  
He hesitantly opened the door wider, looking at the pitiful sight before him. He didn't mean to scare the girl, he was just trying to help here. What he didn't realize was that a girl waking up in a strange bedroom and finding a member of the opposite sex standing in front of her in nothing but a towel might be quite startling. Resulting in a pissed off girl! Not that he cared anyway. (A/N Keep telling yourself that Inu and it might some true.)  
  
Which reminded him. He looked down at himself an then quickly closed the door so that he could change into street wear in relative safety. He doubted that Kate would be moving anytime soon. . . but just to be safe. . . The door closed with a slight click and he heard a small whimper coming from inside. Inu-Yasha winced.  
  
Concentrating on his new task he proceeded to slandered over to his dresser to pick out some clothes. Preferably some that were non-professional looking so that he would be able to piss the hell out of Sesshoumaru. He choose baggy pants, a tight shirt sleeved read shirt that said 'Badass' in large block white letters, and black skater shoes. He looked into one of his few mirrors and fingered hi hair. Black. He tied it into a loose, low pony tail at the nap of his neck and continued to study himself. (*drool* submitted by me, Ally-Chan)  
  
When he emerged early this morning to venture out and find Sango, his features were his normal silver-haired, claws, golden-eyes, and adorable dog ears. A dog demon indeed. The look on his friend's face was priceless after he had pushed her out of bed and demanded to know if there was a spell that could make him look human. She had thought that he had lost his mind. Looking human once every new moon was always a touchy spot with Inu- Yasha that even Shippou did not joke around with. He was always quite sensitive after a transforming during 'that time of he month.' (A/N doesn't that remind you of a woman's period? When I first read that on another fic I was like, 'Wait. . .' LoL)  
  
Sango had gathered her wits relatively quickly though and retrieved her giant spell book. She was no wizard like some, but the magic blood ran through her veins. It was passed onto her by her long since dead father and grandmother, both were powerful wielders of the art. Sango could do simple spells easily enough. Inu-Yasha was extremely glad that she had asked no questions. For once.  
  
So here he was now. Looking like he did at the new moon (A/N or the full moon. Who cares?) all to prove to this one girl that he was. . . comforting. . . human? He shook his head as he moved back towards the forsaken door. What had gotten him into this mess?  
  
He knew, though. Last night this girl, Kate, was just so warm and defenseless. Well, she was warm AFTER she stopped shivering and he had modestly put one of his own gigantic shirts over her undergarments. (A/N No, he did not look!) But still, she had clung to him and had the sweetest expression on her face. As a child completely content and satisfied, somehow it seemed foreign on her sharp face. Not knowing exactly what to do, he didn't really want her to wake up and scream, he had allowed her to snuggle-up next to him. Unfortunately he knew nothing about this woman apart from her name and that she was the younger friend of Hope.  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned. Hope. She was going to kill him. He hadn't known her for that long but he got the gist that she would not approve of the situation. For some reason he was wary of her anger. And if she got anger, Sesshoumaru was soon to follow.  
  
"Who would have thought that Sesshou would get a mate before me," were Inu- Yasha's words on the subject. He burst through the bathroom door, picked up a not protesting Kate, dumped her into the overly large bath tub, turned the water on, and turned around to leave. He didn't especially relish the sounds of a high-pitched woman's scream. "You jerk! Asshole. How dare you! I'm fucking sick right now and you just grab me like a doll around my stomach and try to drown me! You should be glad that I didn't throw-up on you. Bastard," she mumbled this last part.  
  
Her 'savior,' 'lover,' or 'whatever' turned around at the door, a mad expression on his face. "Well Miss. Kate, I think that you should be glad that I so graciously tried to 'drown' you. Considering that you just threw up all over my bathroom you might feel dirty. Anyway, you smell bad."  
  
Kate turned her head and pouted with her arms crossed. She knew that he was somewhat right. She should be thankful, if not for his actions, the thought. She faintly heard a "toothbrush in the upper-right drawer. Do NOT use the blue on." And then silence.  
  
Kate uncrossed her arms and lowered her head. 'Damn.' She leaned back into the bath and started to peel of the now clinging X-large shirt. There was a noise out near the door. Kate's head snapped towards it and she saw there her very embarrassed and red bed-mate.  
  
"Errrrr. . . um. . . ahh. . ." he muttered not able to take his eyes off her now only bra covered breasts.  
  
She starred back blankly at his face. He starred somewhat longily at her chest. Kate jerked with action. "Henti!" and threw the nearest thing next to her. The man was barely able to close the door before the object-in- question hit the door with a fairly large bang due to the amazing force that it had been thrown at.  
  
Kate observed slightly satisfied at the now large dent in the wood. Then the object which she had thrown carelessly. 'Damn,' she thought again as she bit her lip. 'It had to be the soap.' She sighed as she quickly scrambled out of the nice, warm water, sliding over to retrieve it.  
  
Lata----------------------------------------------------  
  
His cheeks still burned from his encounter from earlier. He was convinced that it was her own fault, she should have looked first, then undressed.  
  
Deciding that he could have a few extra minutes of sleep he crawled back into the disheveled bad and placed the comforters over his eyes. He drifted off into oblivion. (A/N How very boy like!)  
  
About twenty minutes later the door slammed open. Inu-Yasha growled in his sleep and rolled over. "Wake up basta. . . errr. . . man. I can't go strolling around in a towel all day. I need clothes." Kate grunted as she leaned against the doorway, legs crossed at the calves. She was brushing her teeth delightfully with, of course, the blue toothbrush. She was, for some unexplainable, eager to piss him. This guy. Off. "What's you name any hows?"  
  
"Go away, wench. Can't you see that I am trying to sleep?" he looked up at the clock near his bed. It was only eleven in the morning. More sleep needed.  
  
Suddenly he was kicked out of happy land. Literally. He clutched his stomach somewhat surprised that this red haired and eyed spitfire could use her legs so well. An unwanted thought entered his head. He bolted up right panting slightly. "Nooo. . . don't even think about it."  
  
Kate eyed him coolly. Frankly she didn't even want to know what this guy was thinking about. It was not needed information. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "Ok then, Sparky. Where am I and when can I be 'let go' peacefully so that I can go home." 'And start planning in order to kick your ass,' she added silently. Kate yanked the sheets from his head after he had again made a vain attempt to block her out. He growled. Sparky also noticed that the towel was barely covering only the most important parts, and the blue toothbrush swishing gently in her mouth. He narrowed his eyes and scooted up the bed. Another fain blush appearing on his face. Good thing he used to red one to clean his teeth. He smirked slightly at this private victory.  
  
"My name, once again, is Inu-Yasha. I told you last night, WENCH. And I expect you to use it while you stay here."  
  
Kate snorted. "First of all, I am not staying long. Second of all, I know that you know my name for some reason, but just to remind you it's Kate. And third of all, Sparky, what the hell do you mean by 'once again?' This is the first time that I have ever heard your name."  
  
"Wench, you were so drunk last night I'm surprised that you even remembered your own name. You'll have a terrible hangover for the next day or so. Feh! Weak women." Inu-Yasha was sitting cross-legged on the bed now with his arms crossed and tucked into his sleeves. (A/N Usual pose) A foot was suddenly planted over his face and he fell backwards.  
  
"Weak! How dare you! D don't believe in weakness. It has no place in this world. It's called natural selection, Sparky, and I have a feeling like you will soon be extinct!" Kate was now standing, her feet apart and planted on the floor, hands clasped into tight fists at her side. Inu-Yasha starred warily as her eyes flashed with unsuppressed anger and he hair seemed to float slightly upwards. Her aura had turned to flame, literally. Jumping and changing colors it seemed to darken the room around it.  
  
"Ok. . . right. Maybe you aren't as weak as the others. You do have some spunk to you. Little it may be." 'Sparky' reached out to touch her arm in a reassuring manner. Kate immediately cooled down and fell limp. She blinked a few times.  
  
"What were we talking about again?" she asked monotonously. Inu-Yasha face planted into the ground while Kate was looking on with oblivious eyes.  
  
"Errr. . . clothes. Yeah. Getting you some clothes." Inu-Yasha stumbled over to the closet.  
  
(A/N maybe it shouldn't be horror. Nooo, it's going to get pretty scary, but maybe it should be angst. . . on with the show.  
  
About ten minutes lata------------------------------------------  
  
Sango looked up from playing with her lunch. (yeah it's, like, noon now!) She watched blankly at the pair as they came down the stairs to the dinning room, and then looked blankly back down. 'Did Inu-Yasha finally find a match?' she wondered. 'Better find Shippou, good gossip. Mr. Tai's deal is getting kind of old.' She hastily stood-up and tried to sneak the back way out.  
  
"Oh Sango!" cried out Inu-Yasha, gushing his voice out in sarcasm. 'Damn,' thought Sango. "I'd like you to meet Kate. She's Hope's friend so be REALLY nice," he exclaimed with false flattery. "And she spent the night last night, but she needs more clothes. Her's got ruined, but that's not the point. Could you take her shopping to buy her some more stuff?"  
  
Sango's eyebrows rose. Possible meanings of his words ran through her mind. And then there was another reason for being shocked. She had never seen Inu act so nice, even if it was filled with sarcasm. She blinked. 'How'd he end up on the floor?' Sango looked back upwards and this Kate in a fighting position, her arm set forward in a fist. 'Oh. . ." if she could down Inu then this girl was definitely on her A list. Kate tuned around. Sango took a double take, almost having a heart attack. Kate had blood red eyes and her 'boss'' bennie that had previous covered her head, was now off revealing dyed red hair in a bun. 'She's almost like a demon. I hope she's not like Inu-Yasha and has a major attitude problem.' (A/N poor, poor Sango. Well, maybe maybe not. We'll see.) Kate was wearing men's, black, baggy pants and a loose black shirt with a picture of a popular band on front and back. She was glowering making her look even more fierce,  
  
"Forgive the idiot," Kate jerked her thumb at the growling male behind her. "I was slightly. . . drunk last night and was acting out of character. He brought me here so I wouldn't do anything stupid. I was raining and my clothes were completely soaked. End of story. 'We didn't do anything wrong last night,'" she borrowed the words from earlier. She turned back to Inu- Yasha, "By the way, Sparky, I ask again. Where is here?"  
  
Sango could not contain herself, she laughed. Kate cracked a small smile. Sango threw an arm around Inu-Yasha's shoulders while he was silently plotting ideas to regain his shattered pride.  
  
"My NAME, wench, is Inu-Yasha. Not that common mutt name."  
  
"Really? I thought you were a mutt. You are a dog demon after all," commented Kate carelessly.  
  
Sango chocked on her laughter.  
  
"Only by name, bitch," covered up the only male in the room.  
  
Kate cocked her head to one side. "Who cares? I need to go home now and you still haven't told me where I am."  
  
"Oh, that's simple!" yelled an overenthusiastic Sango bouncing back over her momentary shock. "You're in Nagoya. And Inu-Yasha, Sparky's a very nice name." She giggled.  
  
"That's over a hundred miles from Tokyo and the club! Hope's going to be hysterical. Probably thinks I got hit over the head and got kidnapped or something." (A/N ok, spare me. I guessed the distance. Happy? Make me sad T_T And yeah, Inu-Yasha walked, or ran, the whole way there. He's a demon for Christ's sake!)  
  
"I don' think she'll be alarmed. If I am correct, Hope is here," Sango reassured.  
  
"Here? As in this house? Well that makes everything just dandy. I'll find her and then just leave. See ya!"  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm as she tried to pass him. They narrowed their eyes at each other. "First of all, wench, you are wearing my clothes. I want to see them again sometime. Second of all I don't believe Hope and Sesshoumaru want to be disturbed right now. I have no desire to deal with an three overemotional women, one of them completely embarrassed, and my fuck-up brother." Inu-Yasha grinned. "Literally."  
  
Kate forced his hand off her arm and brought it back to her side. "Fine, Sparky. Hope just needs to finish a few promises that I NEED done. But I supposed having a crazy water-girl is not the best situation to live with."  
  
"Water-girl, what do you mean by that? Is she like a water mage or something?" Inu-Yasha asked irritably with a touch of mock ness in his voice.  
  
". . ." Kate was for a loss of words. She found them. "No idiot! If Hope is a water mage then my eyes are gray. (A/N not exactly a lie) The water just so happens to be her favorite place. You know, it relaxes her. Just a childhood nickname. Lame and stupid."  
  
Inu-Yasha was somewhat surprised by her fierce defense, but thought nothing of it past the question. Sango regarded her curiously but made no note of it.  
  
Wizards were rare enough in this practically non-magic world. But not endangered. If you were rich enough they made excellent body guards. Or, in Kate's experience, wonderful killing machines. What was not even remotely common, though, were mages. Mages were very much endangered, on the brink of extinction. In fact, strangely enough, the only mages she had ever heard of had blood relations to her family. Well, except for Miroku.  
  
Each mage controlled an element. Complete domination over it. If practiced, the element-user could perform special attacks with it. The raw element seemed to be attached to that person, even going so far as to protect its master from out side harm in times of great danger. The funny thing was, though, is that the abilities skipped generations and that it has never been heard of two users of the same element to exist at the same time.  
  
Their magic was completely pure, untouched, of the oldest magic there is. So uncommon that to call someone a mage was a complete and utter joke. Satire humor to call someone who was a fanatic. For example, if a man or woman enjoyed burning things they were called a fire mage. Of course having them all be La Kellas never helped matters. It added a darker side to the taunt. They were given prolonged life and a variety of other enhanced abilities. (A/N thus Hope's amazing talents. But not her looks)  
  
Hope is The Water Mage, also known as the loyal protector, the mystery, and the warden of the aqua, a genius student born to learn. Miroku is The Air Mage. Unpredictable, quick to take action, constantly changing. He is the custodian of the void. (A/N I put this in just for him. Aren't I sweet? AIR RIP!) Kagome (Kate) was, predictably enough, The Fire Mage. The soul seeker, spiritual priestess, and the keeper of the flame. The Earth Mage was yet to be found. Kate figured that the last mage might not be born into this generation.  
  
She also concluded that Miroku had some La Kella blood in his veins. Thinking back to Yuka's announcement before of the subject of relations, she thought to herself, 'I suppose I should start planning my own death.'  
  
She heard a snapping sound and she emerged from inside her thoughts. Sango was standing in front of her clicking her fingers. She grinned as Kate came to and she put her hands on her hips in a superior pose. "ready to go shopping?"  
  
Kate gave a small smile. "Absolutely."  
  
"Onward HO!" Sango grabbed both Inu-Yasha's and Kate's hand.  
  
"I am not going!" protested he as he was dragged down the apartment stairs to the car. Kate noticed an evil smirk across her new friend's face as she turned briefly towards Sango.  
  
'Maybe this won't be to bad. . ."  
  
End for now---------------------------------  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. I am sleeping at this time. SO LONG! Hate computer. . . You'll find out about what happened in the club lata. My plan for all my chapters got messed up, but that means more story for you! I am not proofreading... Live with it!  
  
Chow!  
  
hazel  
  
+  
  
Ally-Chan (hazel emerges and joins me!) 


	15. Question

Hi Minna!!  
  
Ok, sorry for not updating (I just stated the next chapter actually!)  
  
I need to know if you would like some Hope/Sesshoumaru Lemon. Don't worry, the story focuses mostly on Sparky (my new name ^_^) and 'Kate'  
  
I have gotten to that point.  
  
So I am not going to update until I have at least five (5) opinions on the matter!!!!!  
  
TELL ME IF YOU EVER WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!!!!  
  
Chow! hazel 


	16. Bella

Eh hehehehehehehe. *Backs warily away* I am so freakn' sorry! I have an explanation but I won't bother. You just want the story!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to tmguinee who gave me back my muse. Mmmmmm. . . chocolate. . .  
  
Forgive Ally-Chan for her insecurities. California girls rule all.  
  
As for the LEMON. Most you didn't really care (for which I am surprised.) Sorry that I can't do LIME. For some reason I don't know how to write it. It's like I don't know what's too far or not far enough. I might have to read one before I can write one.  
  
So I AM doing a lemon. I did NOT shorten the chapter as you asked me. I already wrote it and just included the lemon part after I already finished. DO NOT DESPAIR. Just skip over it if you so desire. It will be clearly marked by XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.  
  
This is going to be sooooo long to make up for the wait. And 80 reviews!! O.O Yep, I still get more each day!  
  
Review responses are at the end. There is just so many of them. But of course I will answer them ALL. I know how it feels to have your name up there.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Inu-Yasha, Wet Seal, Hot Topic, mall food courts, nor Barney. . .  
  
Bella~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The glittering building stood before them. Towering over in all its glory. A place of worship, a place of peace, and of happiness. For some anyway.  
  
The three stood I wonder at the imitating building. One with starts in her eyes, the other with uneasiness as they shifted their feet. "This is a place of magic. A mystery that calls to you when you feel down of lost. Cries for you to come when you are filled with joy and wish to share it with the world. So may temptations to take hold of you. Be on your guard lady and gentleman, once you go in you may never come out. This is the. . ." the first voice trailed off as a small being wrapped itself around one of her legs.  
  
"Why are you stalking do funny, lady? You're weird."  
  
The first voice glared down with mirth because it had just been disturbed from her heat-moving speech. "Ahh. A creature of horror! Beat it kid. You're not wanted. Go play with your Barbie dolls of something." She quickly detached the child with a quick jerk of her leg. The kid began to cry because he was offended by the elder's comment about him playing with dolls. His mother hurried over to comfort her son and to shoot dangerous glares at the offender.  
  
"Do you see something interesting that I should know about? No, I didn't think so," barked the first speaker as she returned the heated glower.  
  
The other two were oblivious to this confrontation. "Do you think it's safe?" whispered the second of the group, looking up with slight awe and fear. The third one snorted.  
  
"It's just a-" the third was cut off abruptly.  
  
"This, my friends," the first continued, once again with the composure of an angel. "This, my friends, is the. . . mall." The woman whispered the last part with deep respect and reverence in her voice. All three looked up again and glazed at it comprehensively.  
  
"Sango, let's go in already!" the third voice complained. "You are making such a big deal out of this!"  
  
"Kate!" the first voice identified as Sango snapped, "these things are fragile and unpredictable. If we do not proceed with the proper rituals and such we could have to end up leaving with last year's designer swimwear and five extra pounds from sorrow!" Sango looked down thoughtfully to the ground as she said this. She shuddered with terror. "If we want to find quality clothing for you we must prepare the proper sacrifice-" Sango eyes were coated with longing.  
  
"umm. . . isn't that going a bit TOO far?" commented the second. "I mean. . . it's not like it's a living thing."  
  
Sango turned on the offensive male. "Inu-Yasha," she sneered. "You don't want to end up being stuck with a singing Barney and a mob of hyper-active, screaming children, do you? You WILL listen to me!"  
  
"The mall," Inu-Yasha whispered, "every man's nightmare and personal hell."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes at this and casually entered. The mad swarm of inpatient shoppers being held up by them was starting to get on her nerves. Sango sighed and then followed, bowing her head in respect and folding her hand's as if she was reciting a pray. The Mall had become a whole new religion. Inu-Yasha crept forward cautiously as if the whole place was about to eat him alive. He'd rather face a known threat then deal with the customers shooting death threats and mumbling about "Extremists these days."  
  
"Where do we go?" Kate asked apprehensively. This was actually her first time that she had ever been to a mall before. He mother thought I was unsafe as a child and her brother Souta had never let her out of his sight. Fat chance of seeing HIM shopping. But she didn't bother telling her new acquaintances. They would think that very ire and unnatural.  
  
Sango immediately cheered up. "Ah yes. We must seek the deepest ocean to meet my dear sea friends." This took awhile for Kate to figure out but Inu- Yasha rescued her.  
  
"You mean Wet Seal?"  
  
"To put it bluntly, yes." Sango sweat dropped. "Onward OH!" she yelled. It was becoming her new saying. They other two warily walked after her as she devout worshipper expertly weaved her way through the crowd. And if the people didn't move, she pushed them.  
  
An hour lata------------------------------  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh. . . that looks absolutely fabulous on you!" (A/N guess who!)  
  
"No," the wearer responded bluntly.  
  
The other sweat dropped. "And why not? The sand colored shirt goes perfectly with the denim school skirt."  
  
"No."  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Get your ass over here." Sango gave Kate a knowing look. "We need a man's opinion." And with that she leaped over to the men's section and found Inu-Yasha trying to figure out why any self-respecting male would wear plaid pants. Sango dragged him over by the arm to where Kate and her folded arms stood snobily. Before they arrived, Kate heard a tremendous crash as Sango dragged Inu-Yasha over a display case. Sango just continued on, unaware of Inu's swears and curses.  
  
"Do you like?" asked Sango curiously.  
  
Inu-Yasha starred. Well, not exactly at the clothes but at Kate's adorable pout, flawless skin, deep endless blue eyes. . .  
  
"Inu-Yasha? . . . Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Hum?" he snapped back to attention and blushed slightly.  
  
"Do. You. Like. The. Clothes. On. Her?" Sango spelled out.  
  
Inu-Yasha concentrated on the matter at hand. He quickly scanned her body but refused to meet Kate's confused eyes. Truth to be told she never really had a guy blush at her like that (Kouga does not count) and was uncertain about the signals.  
  
Inu-Yasha recoiled back after her took his. . . um. . . fill of her body.  
  
"It's not that bad is it?" Sango questioned in horror. Kate smiled triumphally at her female friend. But in all truth she was a little sad that 'Sparky' didn't approve of her.  
  
"No, it's not that." Inu-Yasha tipped his head in a thoughtful manner. Kate released the tension in her muscles but then it was her turn to blush as his eyes roamed her figure. He opened up his arms wide. "it's not her. You don't' have the feeling that she belongs in that style of clothing. You know? The whole point of clothing is to express your personality. These," he pointed at the shirt, "don't express Kate." (A/N oh my god! Sparky said something insightful for once? I think his muse finally noticed him.)  
  
Kate felt slightly flattered. She barely knew him but her already seemed to know her. Her smile was forgotten as she frowned, the warmth gone from her eyes. 'No,' she thought. 'He doesn't know anything about me. If he did I have no doubt that he would recoil back. This time from fear and disgust. Then she thought of Sparky's answer about the clothing you wear should be a statement of what you are. An unbidden thought of a naked Miroku entered her mind. She shuddered and immediately squashed it in disgust.  
  
"I agree with Sparky. I don't feel right in these clothes. They'll get in the way of my. . . work for one. And don't you think they clash with my hair?" She sarcastically added this last part to convince Sango and humor Sparky. She teasingly played with her tressules as Inu-Yasha bit back a laugh.  
  
"Fine then," Sango surrendered, "but this is the last store that I recommend. You've gotten a grand total of uno shirt. I guess that will have to do for now." She glanced down at her watch. "Look. How about I go off for an hour or so and you two look for your inner souls or whatever. We'll meet up for a quick dinner in the food court." But right before the experienced shopper strolled away, she sent Kate a knowing wink. She collected her own two bags and continued in the opposite direction. It seems that the warrior was not so oblivious to shared blushes.  
  
Kate sighed and proceeded to return to the dressing rooms to change in her one shirt and black, baggy pants that she fondly now called Sparky's. Inu- Yasha sat lazily on the floor with his legs spread wide apart. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Great. Now I get to go shopping with a girl. My life savings is spent."  
  
He bent his arms behind his head before he felt a poking on his shoulder. Inu-Yasha peered out from underneath his lids only to see two crimson ones starring back at him.  
  
"Hurry up, Sparky. I want to get the hell out of here as much as you do so move."  
  
Inu-Yasha fixed his glaze on her retreating backside. One of her hands was propped up by her waist. Her hips were swaying in an unconscious, sensational movement. He looked from her shoes up. The baggy pants complemented her new, red shirt very well. Because of the huge waist line, they dropped precariously down her waist to reveal the top of her black underwear. The shirt rod high, and he would have seen her navel if she was facing him. There was know sleeves on the shirt, only broad straps. It showed a nice amount of her breasts too. (A/N he's acting a bit like Miroku. At least he won't grab her!) Wait. . . breasts?  
  
He dodged a fast flying shoe narrowly. Inu-Yasha starred at the crack on the wall from where the show hit, and then back to the thrower.  
  
'Wow! This girl has strength!'  
  
Kate cracked her knuckles. "Why don't we proceed?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Inu-Yasha stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets moodily. He followed this newest torture muttering curses under his breath.  
  
At the Tai's house--------------------------------------  
  
Hope yawned wildly and rolled over. She hit something soft. She muttered "fluffy," before grasping it and cuddling up next to it. (A/N no you perverts!) The thing seemed to be attached to something else that turned over and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer. Her training unfortunately kicked in.  
  
"Hayaa!" she called out as she hit the offender across the neck. Mad chaos insured. Hope found herself with her butt on the floor, entangled within the pure white sheets. The lower half of her was being pinned under something. She opened her eyes slowly, her fists prepared to pummel whoever this was. Golden eyes starred back.  
  
"Eh, he, he, he, er. . .?"  
  
"Hope, are you alright?" called out a cold voice with a hint of concern hidden within its depths.  
  
The words made it into her head. Dark navy eyes sprang into focus. "Sesshou! I am so, so, so, so sorry! Um. . . it was just instincts, or something like that," she replied in a fast rush, totally shocked from what she had just done, what she was ABOUT to do. If he hadn't have spoken things could have really gotten ugly.  
  
The golden eyes, now accompanied by a soft cloud of silver hair, looked doubtful. "You've never done that before," he thought allowed.  
  
'Oh shit. Kagome is having a bigger effect on me than I would like,' she told herself. 'Better change the subject.' Fortunately for her, there was a perfect issue right before her eyes. "Wait, is that a TAIL?" Hope gasped as she pulled at the fluffy thing her arms had held but a few seconds before. She didn't notice as Sesshoumaru winced slightly, but she was extremely disappointed when he took it out of her grasp.  
  
'Damn. The spell must have worn away for some reason while I slept.' He looked at her suspiciously. "Trying to change the topic, are we?"  
  
Hope looked blankly at him, them pointed at the object he was vainly trying to hide behind his back. "Subject change? I asked first. Is that really a tail or just some weird attachment thing?" She crossed her arms defiantly. "If it's fake I am going to be disappointed."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her with something akin to complete shock. "Yes it is real, but you do not mind that I am a demon?" He cursed himself. He had grown soft. Before he meet HER, he would have killed anyone or anything that found out his secret quickly and without regret.  
  
Hope's mouth opened and closed on its own accord. 'er. . . yes. That would mean that he was a demon, wouldn't it. Ah, yes. Youkai Enterprises. Makes perfect sense.' Her face went deathly pale. 'I've been sleeping with a demon!' The realization hit her forcefully.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the different emotions flickered upon her face. Then he lowered his head somewhat regretfully. He started to pull away when an arm shot out and pushed him so he straddled her, his arms now supported him and the tips of their noses were touching slightly. He was not expecting this.  
  
"You aren't any different, are you?" he heard a soft whisper say. "No different at all."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (ahh, I am so nervous. Ally-Chan ended up writing most of this. I kept chickening out so she just read it off my notebook. We both blushed VERY hard! Even Ally-Chan.)  
  
"I've always wondered what it would be like with a demon. It seems," she made feather like twirls on his chest, "that I already know." She stopped twirling and smiled up at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed his facade to slip as he smirked with evil intent. He captured his lover's waiting lips with his own. She ran her tongue across this new set of teeth, delighting with the way that his long fangs felt against it. He allowed her entrance into his mouth and pulled her even closer until their chests meddled together. He was thrilled by the brushes of her mouth on his, and he could not deny that this once virgin had learned well from him. Maybe too well.  
  
They stayed in this way many moments, each basking in the other's fierce passion. Finally Sesshou could no longer take this teasing. He grabbed her shoulders and picked her up, one are moving down to support her waist. Then he leisurely spread her out on the bed. Once she brushed against the sheets, he pressed her against them more forcefully.  
  
Hope gave a little moan of yearning as her eyes fluttered closed, and then open. It was all that Sesshou needed to continue his primal need. He grinned. Now that she knew, and accepted, him as a demon, he could use all the resources provided to him. (i.e. his tail) But first, first he would need her complete surrender to him. (call it a weird possessive thing.)  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly released her and took a single step back so that they were no longer touching. Long moments passed and Hope shivered against the feeling of a quenched fire. She lazily crack opened an eye, wondering where her warmth and security had left too. She gasped and sharply inhaled at the sight before her. Her lover was only a few centimeters away, examining her head to toe as if this was their very first time. Hope loved the way that Sesshoumaru made her feel as though she was the only thing that matter in the world. As if she didn't need to worry about her sworn mission. . . Never mind that. He was panting as though he had just run a marathon.  
  
She extended a hand and then lightly brushed his cheek, she continued then to cup it in her soft grasp. Sesshou leaned into his gently, both savoring this simple moment.  
  
Then it started. It was as though they were moving slowly and without hurry. Sesshoumaru barely touched her as he slowly drew his claws from her breasts, down to her hips. Hope squirmed and moved upward. There was something in that feather touch that made her go insane. He brushed one hand further down onto her leg and then circling her knee. She bent is to increase the contact but he drew his hand up as she moved.  
  
Hope tilted her head slightly and then locked eyes with her lover. He smirked, she growled. "Don't do that!" she commanded. Ignoring this Sesshoumaru bent his head down until it reached her stomach. He was satisfied with what he had picked up through his highly sensitive nose.  
  
"It seems as though I am getting the desired result." He licked her as Hope snarled at his games. "All right, love. Let's see what else I can do." Sesshou abandoned stroking her sides and instead focused his attention on the upper half of her body. One hand circled her left breast while the other played with her throat. He realized that if he wanted to he could kill her with one quick movement. This only resulted in heightening his arousal.  
  
His left hand continued to circle her breast, going closer, and closer to the center. Hope groaned and tossed her head. Once Sesshou had hit it he repeatedly stroked it and he smiled to himself as it darkened and hardened under his touch. It was undeniable proof of her arousal.  
  
His right hand traveled down her valley and played with her stomach muscles. They contracted at his wondering touch leaving both Hope and Sesshou breathless. She tried to grab him closer but he could have none of that. He made use of his newly revealed tail and gathered her wrists with it, pinning them above her head. She arched painfully as her lover stroked her breast a little harder.  
  
The other hand continued its journey down. It slipped off to one side and massaged her hip and the back of her buttock. She gave a little gasp, anticipating for what he would do next. He did not disappoint her. He slipped a single finger into her center, sliding slowly into her depths. Hope gritted her teeth until they were throbbing as he moved within her, just waiting for her defeat.  
  
She would not break easily. Sesshou slipped another in. Hope stifled a scream and instead tightly closed her eyes. Adding to the tension he leaned forward and captured the tortured breast within his mouth. She whimpered pitifully as he played his tongue across her surface. His inactive hand moved to the untouched side and now pressed against her mound there. A possessive growl made its way from the back of his throat and into the open. Sesshou pushed himself harder against her as her eyes flew open, the full extent of his arousal pressed against her thigh.  
  
Still, she would not break. Even as her sacred juices streamed out of her and onto his fingers, it was not enough. A sparkle of wicked mischief entered his eyes. He dragged a fang on her tender spot and then stopped all activity and withdrew yet again. Hope looked wildly about, confused and lost within her emotions. She turned her head and found him, kneeling in front of her opening, the top most part of his head peering over her spread knees. Hope watched his eyes with a determined look as though to dare him. He slowly moved downward, not breaking that contact.  
  
Sesshoumaru breathed against her core and was rewarded with a shudder. He flicked his tongue between her folds and Hope cried out in response. She arched and buckled beneath him as he drew deeper into her. Not longer could she stand and fight it. Her orgasm broke through her like lightening and her muscles clenched down hard against each other. A silent scream wracked her body pushing her upwards into the other's embrace. After all was down Hope collapsed and lie still. She had finally broken and given in.  
  
Sesshou had taken almost as much as he could, his restraint as almost completely gone. He caught Hope's hands as she tried to follow his lead. 'I will be the one in control, damn it!' he screamed to himself. Hope sighed again as Sesshou's mouth buried into her own. He pulled her up until they both sat on their knees on the bed. She gasped as he sharply impaled her, never breaking that precious kiss. His tail curled around her waist to draw her chest closer to his. Hope harshly inhaled and she draped her arms across his back, pushing him further into him.  
  
They soon fell into a constant rhythm, echoing the one before. The faster he plunged, the faster she met him with her own tempest of passion. They fell back onto the bed as their peaks shattered between themselves. She clamped down on his sex as he poured his seed within her. They both gave off strangled screams as the euphoria washed over and blanketed them. As it passed Sesshoumaru detangled himself from her and they both fell limply to one side. He gently gathered Hope into his arms and they both relaxed as the after-math of bliss surrounded them.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (whoa. . . er. I tried to have Sesshoumaru remain somewhat like he would really would be like. Notice the control issues.)  
  
At the Mall---------- (the kiddies can read now!)-----------------------  
  
Kate's eyes shifted from side to side as she paced through the elevators, bridges and halls of the indoor mall. She was looking for SOMEplace that would acquire her tastes. ANYplace. Inu-Yasha followed a few steps behind, eyes closed, and arms crossed. He viciously growled at anyone who managed to get within five feet of him. Eventually the bystanders just avoided him entirely, giving the two unwilling companions a clear path in front of them. It was a wonder to Kate that he didn't fall or trip.  
  
She rubbed her temples gently and thoughtfully. There was nothing at all that provided a promise or a hope to the answer of her problems. Kate was thinking that she would never get out of here.  
  
"Sparky," she suddenly called out, "Do you wanna get a smoothie or something? This isn't going anywhere quick."  
  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha replied without changing his posture. Kate took this as a yes and stopped at the nearest food counter. Inu-Yasha just continued on oblivious. She quirked an eyebrow. Maybe he DIDN'T know where he was going.  
  
"How may I help you, ma'mam?" asked an over enthusiastic counter person. (or whatever the hell you call them.) "My name is Mary-Sue and I am here to take your order." The unnerving, cheerful smile never left her face. It was as though it was permanently etched there.  
  
"Ah yes. . . I think that that is very obvious to anyone who does not lack brains," Kate said thoughtfully. She turned around when she heard some violent profanity from the direction Sparky had walked off too. She sweat dropped as she saw that he had crashed headlong into a column and was now plastered against it. Kate tried to stifle a giggle, really, but this being her friendly enemy and all it proved difficult. Them impossible.  
  
The laughter rolled out of her mouth in huge waves causing her to double- over in near pain. She had never laughed so hard. Not that she had ever really laughed at all. There was just something about this guy. Kate decided then and there that today she would be a plain, ordinary girl. Someone who was normal by going to the mall and hanging out with friends.  
  
'though,' she thought, 'it does take an idiot to walk around with his eyes closed.' Kate was not yet able to rid herself of the enjoyment by the time Inu-Yasha stalked over to her, face red from embarrassment as well as from the impact.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, wench?" he snarled at her.  
  
Kate rose an eyebrow. "I said that I was getting a smoothie and you agreed," she said this completely cool. Well, unless you count the remaining giggles.  
  
"Wench!" he screamed back. "Feh means no. Get that through your dense head!"  
  
Kate narrowed her eyes. "Again the name is Kate, blockhead. And how the hell am I supposed to what you mean? Feh is not exactly in the dictionary," she retorted back, her voice full of venom and anger. Inu-Yasha took a step back. He didn't really expect her to be angry. Before she was so calm and rigid. Well, except for the bathroom incident and he drunkenness at the bar. It seems as though he had just released those hidden emotions beneath the surface.  
  
"Feh." He turned his head to look at the opposite wall. Kate turned her back to him and faced the waiter. The young woman's face still had the same disturbing grin but now it seemed slightly strained. Her hands twitched underneath the counter. Kate suspected she was still mad about the insult.  
  
"What. Would. You. Like. Miss?" the girl said in halting speech. Her hands jerked again as they grasped the table.  
  
"Mary-Sue needs to take some anger management classes,' Kate thought. "I'll have a mocha. Sparky, what do you want?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Fine then. Two mochas with extra chocolate. Make it snappy." As the girl typed this up tensely, Inu-Yasha grabbed Kate's arm.  
  
"No mocha," he said starring at the ground in front of him.  
  
"And why is that? You didn't look eager to order yourself."  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed. 'This better be good,' thought Kate. "I am allergic to chocolate," Inu replied.  
  
Kate's mouth turned into a little O shape. "I'd like to change my order," she said to Mary-Sue.  
  
"Change. Order?" Mary-Sue's eyebrows twitched. Kate's doubts or her sanity were confirmed as the waiter suddenly lashed out at her from the other side. 'Wha?' she thought as another arm blocked the blow. She didn't have anymore time to think as the other girl leaped over the counter and tried to claw her with her nails.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Kate yelled. Inu-Yasha held the struggling maniac by the arms, trying to subdue her. "What's you problem?" The manager burst out of a door and grabbed the crazed lunatic around the shoulders.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered casually. "She sometimes loses control over herself when she doesn't take her medication." Both Inu-Yasha and Kate sweat dropped.  
  
"Right. . ." they exclaimed.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Sparky and 'the wench' were seated on a bench, watching a fountain as the water rippled over he rocks.  
  
"That was really weird," said Kate as she sipped her strawberry smoothie courtesy of the manager. They both had ended up getting that.  
  
"You're telling me? People these days," answered Inu-Yasha as he too sipped his smoothie. One eye was partially closed as in concentration.  
  
Kate sighed. "My feet hurt," she complained.  
  
"We're sitting down, aren't we?" Inu-Yasha smirked as Kate threw a glare over to him. "Put your feet up if it hurts so god damn much. Feh, weak women." Kate ignored this last part and instead took his advice. She put the back of her knees on an arm rest and found her head laying back on her companion's shoulder. She looked at him upside down and detected a faint blush stain his cheeks. It looked really cute.  
  
She closed her eyes. "Thanks, by the way," Kate continued. Inu-Yasha's eyes turned to regard her.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Defending me. I don't know a lot of people who would do that for me." She smiled. "Like a true gentleman." Kate cackled evilly to herself as he turned around stuttering. She was able to make out a "it was nothing" before he stopped. Kate groaned. "we have to go on, don't we? This is like The Quest for the Holy Clothing-Store." Inu-Yasha laughed slightly at this remark.  
  
"We best get going before Sango swoops down on us and gloats about us being incompetent shoppers," he reasoned.  
  
"Guess your-right," Kate yawned loudly. "Who ever says that shopping wasn't an exhausting activity deserves to be hanged."  
  
He other smiled. "I think it's only exhilarating if you're a preppy girl or a devout." Inu-Yasha scratched his head at the thought.  
  
"Must not get up," Kate said aloud, but then squealed as she was suddenly picked up and carried bridle-style off the bench. She started hitting Inu- Yasha playfully across the chest. "That was totally unnecessary, Sparky," she stated as he started walking away.  
  
"Really?" was all that he said in reply as he flipped her over one of his shoulders. "Wee it's damn real faster."  
  
Sango sat across the hall, fiddling with her ice cream. She smiled happily. 'Finally they're getting somewhere,' she exclaimed to herself.  
  
But none of the three noticed a pair of deep brown eyes shimmering in the shadows. "How ironic," was all it said before slipping off deeper within.  
  
The two strolled, actually only one, along, ignoring the not-so-polite stares of the people they past. Kate had her elbows propped up on Inu- Yasha's back and her eyes looked boredly from store to store. She was about to give up completely and give into surrender. She sighed as her remaining hope drained away. But then she saw a flash of neon lights. She pressed her hands flat against Inu-Yasha's back and straightened her elbows.  
  
"What is it, Kate?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kate smiled at her name. Well, one for one. "Over there, Inu-Yasha! I think I see something!" Inu-Yasha quickly turned around.  
  
"Where?" he asked again, this time eagerly. Kate sweat dropped. (she's now facing the other side. . .)  
  
"Over there."  
  
Inu-Yasha swung around again. "Where?"  
  
One of Kate's eyebrows ticked. "How 'bout you put me down so we can take a look?"  
  
"Fine," Inu-Yasha bristled. He put her down gentle before facing her.  
  
"Follow me," Kate called back to him as she headed towards the sign.  
  
They both stood in front of the store door, admiring the small shop that was near to a brim with teenage shoppers and 'proper' clothing. Kate smiled at her companion. "Perfect, don't you say?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement. "Actually Hot Topic is the clothing store that I usually buy my own clothes online. I never knew that they had a store here." He peered into the window. "And it seems as though they have a better selection as well."  
  
"Then let's go in, Inu! We want to get this over with as soon as possible!" Kate pulled him into the store with renewed confidence and vitality.  
  
(I don't want to bother with inside the store so I am skipping that scene.)  
  
Inu-Yasha emerged from within the store, two shopping bags grasped in his right hand, another in his left. "I may actually say that this is the first time that I actually enjoyed that!" he confessed somewhat unwillingly. Kate had gotten three full sets of clothing, even a pair of shoes to wear. Even Inu-Yasha decided to stock up on something and had gotten two new pairs of shirts. Both had bought several CD's and other bits and pieces.  
  
They trudged around looking for the mysterious Sango that had dumped them off hours before. But miraculously she was nowhere to be found. They moved into an unexplored wing of the shopping center (yeah, big I know. But have you ever been in one of those things??) This seemed to be the entertainment part with arcades and movies and. . . "Inu-Yasha! There's an ice-skating ring over there!" Kate clapped her hands playfully with large stars in her eyes. "I have never been ice-skating before."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down on her in disbelief. "Were you deprived as a child or something?" he asked. Kate refrained from answering. "Feh," he puffed up his chest. "I was on a hockey team just a year ago and I won the division cup!" he boasted. When there was no reply he looked around and then sighed as he saw her on the other side, fitting skated on her feet. Inu-Yasha grinned. He'd show her!  
  
Kate unsteadily got on to her feet. She wasn't used the unbalanced feeling yet. While it was true that she had never ACTUALLY been on ice before, it pays to have a water mage insert the feelings inside her mind. Cold and free was how she would describe it. Now, if only she could get used to it. . .  
  
As soon as she hit the ice she felt a zoom brush at her clothes in a blur. "What the hell?" she thought aloud as she almost lost her balance. She looked wildly around but noting seemed out of the ordinary. 'Damn,' she spoke to herself. 'The water must be numbing my senses.' Another rush collided against her side. She was now balancing on one foot. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as again the force came and knocked her off her feet. She waited for the freezing impact of the packed ice but all there was was a floating feeling. She uncovered her eyes and looked up to see two emerald (of violet) eyes staring mischievously back at her.  
  
Kate sputtered. "That was completely unfair!" She quickly grabbed his leg and as her offender cam crashing down she quickly pushed herself off and skated somewhat clumsily away. By the time that Inu-Yasha had picked himself off of the ground, with many protests and grumbles, he tried to spot his prey. To his utter surprise and delight, she was already skating as though she was born to do so. There was one problem with the rinks though. They go in a circle.  
  
Kate realized this a little too late and she rushed past a smirking Inu- Yasha. And thus the chase began. Kate shrieked aloud any time the other managed to brushed past her again and she immediately sped up to out do him. Inu-Yasha growled to himself as he watched her gain distance. "doesn't seem like a beginner."  
  
Another problem with ice rinks, there are always short cuts.  
  
Inu-Yasha cut down the middle of the rink as his opponent looked over her shoulder trying to spot him. She turned back a little to late. Kate crashed head-long into Inu-Yasha and he hurriedly picked her up in his arms before they both sustained injuries. "You're fast but your direction sucks," he sniggered. Offended by the light insult, Kate began to kick her legs up into the air and squirm her way free of his hold.  
  
Now Inu-Yasha was the one to lose his balance as his butt fell flat against the hard ice, Kate in his lap. His grumbling stopped, however, once he heard the childish giggles emanating from Kate. He smiled happily and pressed his forehead against that of Kate's. He could see the stars in her eyes and the changed attitude that was completely absent just a few hours ago. This innocence seemed to fit her better. It was as though she kept herself hidden in order not to get hurt. 'Nobodies going to hurt you again,' Inu-Yasha thought even though he knew he would not be able to fulfill this promise.  
  
Kate sighed and closed her eyes. Inu-Yasha leaned a bit closer until their lips were just millimeters apart.  
  
"Yo love birds! I need to borrow Kate so we can get home!" cried out a voice but the rink's entrance. Inu-Yasha and Kate jerked apart as though they had just been burned. Kate turned her head and saw Hope gracefully sliding out to them with a huge grin plastered on her face even thought she wore no skates. Kate yet again that day did something very unusual for her, she blushed.  
  
Hope stopped halfway to them, the sparkle evident in her eyes. "Can't wait all day can we?" she asked innocently. "Besides, I think all the mother's here want to keep it a PG show." Kate scowled at her protector and turned to go. Leave it to good, old Hope to do something like that.  
  
But then Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm just as she was about to escape his reached. He pulled her over to him and crushed his lips to her in a sweet, passionate kiss. As he pulled away he smirked at the rosy red Blush on her pale cheeks. "Could I have your number?" he whispered into her ear. Kate nodded dumbly and continued to edge towards Hope who was now casually leaning up against the wall. Inu-Yasha never let go of her hand.  
  
As though she had just heard what Inu-Yasha had said to he charge she pulled out a pencil and pad and gave it to Kate. She nervously scratched the figures on the pad, tore it off, and offered it to him. Inu-Yasha gave a small smile before Hope dragged her off the ice with the bags of clothes and through the doors. As a last minute thought Kate yelled back to him, "Tell Sango I am sorry about the dinner!" She saw Inu-Yasha nod, clutching the small piece of paper in his left hand.  
  
"I guess it's time to talk about the birds an the bees, Kagome," giggled Hope as they speed through town." Kate rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Just kidding. Look, I am going to drop you off. I have an appointment that I should keep. Miroku and Yuka are at the apartment so you won't be alone. You might wanna ask Miroku how he met this girl at the party last night. I noticed you were kinda out I it. Apparently he tried to grope her but something miraculous happened. It's a great story." Hope looked down at her distant cousin. "By the way, who was the guy?"  
  
"Oh," said Kagome, "that was Inu-Yasha, I believe he's a cousin or something to that guy your dating, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Hope frowned. "Hum. Sesshou has a half-brother by the name of Inu-Yasha, though he has white hair and dogs ears." Kagome looked at her surprised. "Yeah," Hope snorted, "it turns out that there's demon blood in that family, not that I mind."  
  
"I guess so," muttered Kagome.  
  
Hope had just dropped Kagome off at her apartment and she was heading to the hospital. She was thinking that maybe she had the flu or something because she had been getting cramps and sick lately. She walked through the electric doors and made her way through the bustle of the crowd and to Dr. Idiom office. She waited somewhat impatiently for the doctor to arrive and by the time that he actually showed up she was getting quite restless and murderous.  
  
"Miss. Lane," he greeted, eyeing her figure.  
  
"YES Doctor?" she asked angrily. "I have been waiting her for QUITE some time and I was wondering if we could find out what's wrong with me."  
  
"Oh, yes, yes," he muttered finally releasing her hand from his grip. "If you will just follow me onto this office here and I'll get your chart." He held hid office door wide open for her. The doctor offered her a chair and after he sat, he proceeded to shuffle trough some folders. "Lane, Lane. . ." he thought aloud. "Ah yes. Here we go!" He beamed at her. "Congratulations!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" (congratulation= pregenent)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I wouldn't leave you hanging!!)  
  
"You are not serious! You meant to harass her butt but she turned around?"  
  
"Yep," remarked Miroku proudly.  
  
"Soo, she turned around and instead your hand went around her waist."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And you just smile and asked her to dance?"  
  
"Yep! And she even accepted when I asked her for a date!"  
  
The two women in the room chocked. "What the hell is this person's name! We must warn her!"  
  
Miroku fake pouted at this. "Her name," he replied with stars in his eyes. "Is Sango. Isn't that just a beautiful name? Sssango."  
  
Kagome sharply inhaled and Yuka had to hit her back in order for her to breath again. "What's wrong, boss?" she asked.  
  
"Oh. . . n-nothing. Nothing at all," Kagome assured waving her arm about. Yuka and Miroku shared a glance.  
  
"That complete dumbass!" All three jumped as they heard the shout in the hallway. "That frigging loser!" The door slammed open with force. A distressed Hope emerged from the door way.  
  
"Er. . . Hope? How'd the doctor's appointment go?" Yuka dared to ask.  
  
"What?! The fucking doctor said I was pregnant! He should have his license pulled!"  
  
Three very pale faces watched her move about he room. Kagome stood up trembling. "You're, you're pregnant, Hope?" she demanded. Then she exploded, "How the hell are we supposed to do anything worth while to my family, OUR family if you're pregnant? Huh, tell me that!" Kagome in a crazed movement grabbed the poker stick from the fireplace and continued to rant, approaching Hope with a mad gleam in her eye. " This means EVERYTHING to me1 if we can't enact out revenge. . ." She was shut off by Yuka and Mirku ho tackled her from behind.  
  
"What. . ." stuttered Hope, "you actually I AM pregnant?"  
  
"Miroku whistled to his sister, "Somebody's in denial."  
  
"No you jerk!" she banged Miroku across the head. "I am not actually pregnant! The stupid doctor mixed up may file with someone called Haylora Lane! You freak, you didn't trust me?"  
  
After things settled down and Hope explained her story, not to mention Kagome apologizing for trying to kill her, they all sat in awe about the stupidity of medical examiners.  
  
"So, I want to get this absolutely clear, you just have the stomach flu. Nothing else, nothing more."  
  
"Yes, yes. Here's the medication I am supposed to take."  
  
"Wow. . . that was quite an experience.  
  
"I know. I NEVER want to live through that torture again. Imagine me! Pregnant!"  
  
After two days-------- (sorry about that lame ass ending right there. I didn't know how to end that scene)------------  
  
Hope sighed as she leaned up against the hospital mirror. So far the medication wasn't working, it was only making things worse. She had another appointment with another doctor, a female one at that, at this women's hospital. Maybe this Dr. Tuura would be better at diagnosing her problem.  
  
She gathered herself up and washed off her face. She had about five minutes to her appointment and she was hoping to god that this person was punctual. As she walked through the white hallway, she encountered a sweet, small looking woman with short brown hair and large glasses with a white doctor's jacket on. "Dr. Tuura?" Hope asked.  
  
The woman smiled and extended her hand. "Hello Hope, and please call me Kenya. Doctor is too formal." Hope shook her hand with a smile, she liked her immediately. (A/N You know what I am going to do, don't you?) They walked down the paths in silence for awhile.  
  
"You have unusual coloring, Hope, if I haven't seen you myself I wouldn't not have believe it possible myself."  
  
"Yeah I know, I get a lot of grief about it. Supposidly my mother took some prescription drugs while she was pregnant with me. Thus," she pointed to her hair, "the effects.  
  
"Funny, from the blood samples you gave for testing I didn't notice any mutations from any drugs."  
  
Hope looked at her honestly confused. "Then you must he mistaken, that's what I have been told my whole life."  
  
Kenya looked at her intensely. "I am absolutely sure, Hope. But I guess it's none of my business." They continued walking while Hope tried to figure out what that meant.  
  
"About the testing?" asked Hope getting back on track.  
  
"Yes, about that." Kenya held up the folder in her hands. "It seems as though your previous doctor made a double-mistake."  
  
"What does that mea exactly?"  
  
Kenya stopped and turned to her, suddenly serious. "Congratulations, Miss. Lane. You are now a proud mother.  
  
Hope's face went pale.  
  
End for now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If anyone has a story I would love to know and review!!  
  
Review responses (forgive me if I have already responded. It's been so long that I'd rather repeat myself than leave anyone out) IMPORTANT- paragraphs without names belong to the person above for their multiple reviews:  
  
Silver Magiccraft- I love Gundam Wing too!!!! It is soooo cool. But I hate it that almost all of the romances are homosexual. That just doesn't sit right with me. . .  
  
Naptina- I love the name too!!! That's why I named him that. Sparky. . . I hope your brothers don't die of worry over you. But at least they watch out for you (with the whole breathing thing and all *grins*) I love making people happy!!  
  
And who wants sane people? Really Naptina! The world would be sooo dull. And didn't your teachers always say that your first guess most likely is the right answer (well my teachers say that!). but your second guess is correct to. In the SEQUEL! Hehe, evil me! You have noo idea what I cooked up.  
  
Sorena27- A LOT more fluff in this chapter. Kagome starts to have feelings. . . and they start to know one another better. Thank-you for being concerned about my health *sniffles*. That meant a lot to me.  
  
IT IS UPDATED!! No sweat about not responding quicker. I am not exactly punctual either. . .  
  
Princess Sapphire- Ok, I reviewed. Now it's your turn. Yeah, this is a pretty funny story though it will get a lot more scary and angsty later on. More Sparky/Kagome fluff in this chapter. A lot more!!  
  
I love the name as well. Sparky. It just flies off your tongue. And I couldn't really make it too short, so I clearly marked it with XX. I personally think I should be focusing on Kag and Inu, but a friend *cough* Ally-Chan *cough* didn't agree with me. Most of the chapter WILL be Kag and Inu though.  
  
Erika- Thanks for correcting my misspell!! I would have never known if you hadn't told me. Don't worry, I am extremely happy that you told me. I always need more chances to become a better speller. Slander. . . hehe.  
  
SimplyTurquoise- I like you!! Your honest and I appreciate it! There should be more people out there like you. Wow. That really sounds as if I was sucking up, doesn't it? ::shrugs:: it's the truth. Go ahead and skip it. It's really has nothing to do with the story. (I didn't even really want to write it in the first place. The convincing, harmful ways Ally-Chan gets you to agree with her is amazing. . .)  
  
Blank (that is, there is no name)- right! Here it is and I am sooo glad that you enjoy it!  
  
Xzxzcxcz (sadadf)- where did you get that name?? Hehe, sorry about the lemon thing. As said above I really don't know how to write it, even though I would prefer to write it instead. ::sigh:: you reviewed 3 times? O.o  
  
Another blank (no name)- good! I am glad that you like lemons. I how you enjoy!  
  
Pugluv- yes, I as well as Ally-Chan love your name. Don't worry. A lot of 'Kate' and 'Sparky.'  
  
Trina- whoa! My hands getting tired around this point! Mafia stories rule all!! I love them and it's REALLY hard to spoil them (like what I am doing right now ^-^) and here, or was, the next chapter! Glad you like.  
  
Wld Camilla- I am writing, or I wrote! Hehe. ::sigh:: you don't care either? I had a war with Ally-Chan and your vote didn't help! She's pro, I am anti.  
  
Saturn- Here's a no care. It doesn't bother me much but you didn't help me decide! And the chapter is out (obviously.)  
  
Aelinwen Elentari- I rocks?? Wow. That makes me sooo happy! Ok, so you don't mind the lemon. ::sigh:: HEY! DON'T DIS US CALIFORNIA BLONDES!!!! I say that loud and clear across the nation, and others. Mush love, peace out! Hehe. Did you know that we actually DON'T say that?  
  
Waffy limer- I guess that you like LIME? Just observing your name. So you're pro lemon as long as I update? Well, your wish was granted!  
  
Just peachy- I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE you story (as you probably know) So you don't care either?? Decisions, decisions. YES!! I take bio as well, it absolutely rocks! It is one of my favorite classes as well and I love the subject as well. Knowledge is truly power!  
  
MJ- here's the story!!! And I should update the next chapter in a shorter amount of time ::sweat drops:: I hope you were satisfied. But a double lemon?? That's kinda. . . weird. Not to mention that I don't know how to write one. It seems kinda sick to me. (at least right now. I am not really in 'the mood' *rolls eyes*) sometimes I wonder about myself. . .  
  
INU-YASHAGIRRRLLL- how right you are!!! Scary, isn't it! God! The first few times I tried to e-mail you it WOULD NOT work at all. I realized that I was copying a wrong address and went up to the beginning part and redid it. AFTER the millionth time!!  
  
Chibijac- Glad you like! Yeah, it's updated /finally/ And I hope I won't be banned again either. But I have a feeling that I won't hold my breath. . .  
  
Tmguinee- yeah, I am pretty happy about the number of reviews too. I didn't start out with so many. It's also really angsty in the beginning, I know, but believe it or not that's just the tip of the ice berg. I never thought about how my name relates to my stories, but I guess it's true. For some reason I am obsessed with darkness and personally I prefer it when they win. (ok you might think I am pro-Hope, and that's true, but she IS an assassin, remember?) in the sequel (hint hint. Has to do with the anguish) I think I will involve the police in it. Just to make it more realistic.) I hate it when I am reading a fic and it's late. It sucks. And by the way, this fic is dedicated to you. See above, way above.  
  
Hey, hey. Yummmmm. Hershey's. but I personally prefer dark chocolate. But hey, I am not picky!! And yes, yes. The chappie is FINALLY here.  
  
DragonGlare- I LOVE the name. I think it seems intense. Of course it's really late right now and I am a little loopy (I think some of the people I reviewed think I am insane.) yeah it is rated R. but it was clearly marked so if the younger readers DID read it (with which I have no problem even though I should. It's their perverted minds) it wouldn't be my fault.  
  
THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOO LONG!  
  
*Cackles* Poor, poor Hope. What will she do? Things are starting to spice up a bit and the story will now live true to the name!!  
  
Next chapter: 'Introduction to Evil. Known and Unknown.' It might be a little short.  
  
Peace and Love (only for you Aelinwen Elentari)  
  
Chow! hazel 


	17. Introduction of Evils

Ok. I know that some people were a little confused about the last chapter. Hell! Even I was. And I am the writer. So instead of just rewriting it I'll just tell you the outline of what happened.  
  
Sango, Kagome (Kate) and Inu-Yasha go shopping. Obviously, I think it was pretty clear up to that point. Then Hope and Sesshoumaru er. . . get to know one another. Now it's back to Kagome. A really weird, psychopathic girl tries to kill them while buying smoothies (for no apparent reason, I just felt like it should happen.) Fluff scene on the bench! First glimpse at the villain. They finally find clothes and then go ice skating where they have a race. Hope breaks up the party and takes Kagome home but not before Inu-Yasha unexpectedly kisses her (Kagome not Hope. I was impatient for the romance so forgive me for rushing things.) Hope goes to an appointment where the doctor mixes her file with another (blah, blah, blah. . .) and gives her the wrong medicine. After Hope is still sick she goes to another doctor who first rises the idea that Hope is NOT who she thinks she is and confirms that Hope IS pregnant. And we also find out what happened with Miroku and Sango and the club.  
  
Clear things up? Good.  
  
Reviews, reviews! Plentiful reviews!  
  
SimplyTurquoise- Ah. The famous question. Well, SOMEONE finds out MORE disturbing information in THIS chapter. Finally! The ball is moving. A lot more action and horror coming up. And I am glad that you understood last chapter!  
  
Trina- LOL. LOVE the sound effects! Oh I know! A baby? You might think that I am out of my mind! But this brings up some serious problems and tough decisions for Hope and introduces a hell of a lot of angst (for her) and other. . . stuff.  
  
Tmguinee- owww. I just realized that you are the 'Look Both Ways' writer. Hehe, hehe. Dumbo here. Well then! I love you fic! (proven by my faithful reviews!) And nooooo way! Dark chocolate is SO much better. And you have a boyfriend? Lucky you. Yeah, I thought it was funny if she was 'pregnant' twice! Hope in a rampage! Not to mention Kagome! She almost stabbed her in the heart! And I am not going to continue to where Hope gives birth. And no, it's the usual nine months! But it doesn't end there. You'll understand later. Yes, I thought it was about time that Inu-Yasha was put in place! But he DOES walk around with his eyes closed! Funny, funny. No I won't get sick on the chocolate. I am well practiced. But if you stop 'giving' me some than I'll stop writing! *waves keyboard out the window* I am warning you!  
  
Princess Sapphire- Sango doesn't just worship the mall, she created a religion out of it! And the reason why she danced with Miroku is that he wasn't being perverted for a change. But don't worry, he won't go without a slap or two from loyal, old Sango! I must agree, Miroku naked is a big no no. Yes! Inu-Yasha and Kagome are so kawaii together. Personally I am a bigger Sesshoumaru/ Kagome fan though. And you are PARTIALLY right about Hope being a demon. PARTIALLY. And Kagome is a fire mage, the ice duller he senses. Hope just inserted the feeling of ice-skating in her mind because she never gets any fun. I am NEVER going to write such a long chapter again! Short and snappy now.  
  
MJ- Yes! Hope is pregnant. But I can't really respond to Sesshoumaru finding out. *Twitch twitch* even though I really want too. I'll just say it'll take a LONG time for that to come about! I am screwing with your mind, aren't I? I liked the Inu/Kag fluff too.  
  
Fizi tyleprin- GOD! Your spelling is worse than mine! And that says a lot (that was a perfect example! It took me forever to remember how to spell says!) Just 2 days ago I spelled 'destroys' 'destroies.' God I am stupid. Hehe, no Hope nor the baby will die. And BELLA means beautiful in Italian (and Latin which is the language that I am taking.) you might ask me why the hell I named the chapter that. Easily answered. BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!  
  
Serene chaos- ooooo. I have a knack for this? *Brushes stray tear* thank you! And thank you for reviewing the very first time! So you like Sailor Moon? SAME HERE! If you like this story read 'The La Morte.' It's a Sailor Moon mafia story. It's where I got the inspiration for this fic but the story lines are completely different. I do not copy!  
  
This is my favorite chapter so far.  
  
Introduction to Evil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fan went around and around and around. In circles in went, leaving the woman in a semi-trance. It kept going and going and she was getting quite dizzy at this point. 'No dizzy,' Hope told herself, wrenching her glaze from the ceiling. 'I've had enough of the taste of throw-up.' She had even gone so far as to throw Miroku out of her room to make sure that he didn't learn anything, of course on different grounds.  
  
She had no idea what to do. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that her first doctor had goofed up. At least now Hope knew the reaction that she would receive if she told Kagome, again. She would probably be dead before she hit the floor. But how was she to keep this a secret? She touched her stomach as she reclined on the bed. It wasn't like it wouldn't show in a few weeks. 'Life is so messed up!' she thought to herself. But she didn't cry. Hope did not cry. She had never cried, even during her training sessions when Kasha was still alive.  
  
Hope bit her lip. What about Sesshoumaru? He was the father, maybe he wouldn't take it so bad. But Inu-Yasha would find out and then he would tell Kagome, she was sure. It went in a circle, but she didn't want to think about circles, they were making her sick right now. Hope sighed. She still had to tell Sesshoumaru. Maybe if she could describe her situation. No, she could NEVER tell him about being a La Kella. She shuddered at the reactions that could come about if she committed that.  
  
Then there was Kagome, she could not betray her. The organization was her whole life, her whole future. It wasn't as though she could drop of from the face of the earth. Hope buried her head in her fluffy pillow. And thus the cycle begins again. But she knew one thing, this child was half of Sesshou. He/she would be their heir and he deserved to know. With that in mind she sat up in bed and clenched her fist in determination. She would find a way out of this.  
  
'You could always get rid of the baby,' a voice whispered in her head. 'Kenya was very understanding. She even knows who you are, a La Kella, the Death Angel. She found out after you broke down in the hospital. And it even turns out that you are a natural freak, your mother had nothing to do with your freakish looks. How long would you be able to keep this up? You can't handle two lies for long.'  
  
'No!' Hope screamed to herself, 'I will NOT kill MY child. If Sesshoumaru ever found out he would kill me. And I even, for some unknown reason, am. . . kinda curious. I can't help it. Kenya will keep my secret. She may even be my first true friend next to Ry. Plus, she values her life.' She narrowed her eyes.  
  
A sudden ring jolted out of her internal debate. Hope silently thanked god that she had sent out Yuka and Miroku with Kagome to pick out an outfit for her upcoming date with Inu-Yasha. Hope had never seen her so happy before. She rose and moved over to the phone. She looked down at the Caller ID. It was her brother. 'Finally,' she smiled, 'Maybe I am still good for something.' She smacked her fist against her palm. "If it's the last thing I'll do here, it'll be to nail those Tashita son-of-a-bitches. Not to mention have a total soul meltdown," Hope said aloud.  
  
(Heahea. Oh dear!)  
  
Er. . . a really creepy mansion somewhere---------------  
  
A figure nervously stepped though the hallway. His eyes shifted from side to side as the dark hall wiped and turned through the ancient mansion. He passed next to a window and took a peek outside. Even the dead trees seemed to carry the dead weight as the bitter breeze attacked the branches. The gloom seemed to spread until it hit the boundaries marked by spiked fences.  
  
His eyes shifted back inside, preferring even his foreboding path to the hopelessness of the outside world. He turned one last time and came abruptly to large twin doors that marked the end and his destination. He took a deep breathe and forced his fidgeting hands to push on the lion handles. As his hands brushed them they swung open on their own accord. He froze. Right now he was thinking that this wasn't such a good idea. Then he heard the laughter.  
  
"Kukukuku. Hello Kouga. How nice of you to finally join us. Won't you come in?"  
  
Kouga slowly etched his way inside. A dim light flashed on, small and puny compared to normal but blinding in the hideous palace. It revealed a room fit for an adventurer, but more grotesque. Numerous animal heads stained the wall, set in positions of their last moments of terrifying pain and suffering. The walls and floor and all the furniture was crafted out of dark wood that appeared to be black. Kouga's glaze lifted until he met piercing ones from behind the large desk.  
  
"Naraku," he breathed.  
  
"That's Master to you, insignificant youkai," called out a feminine voice from the shadows. The owner's body perched itself upon the desk's edge. "Don't dirty him with your ignorance."  
  
Kouga's eye's narrowed. He was not used to such a blunt display of disrespect. He was a pack leader and this wind demon was not worthy enough to speak to him. Just as he was about to retort he caught Naraku's eyes approving the henchwoman. Kouga's mouth shut closed and he did not speak.  
  
"Kagura, why don't you update our dear friend here on my plans?" the boss sneered.  
  
Kagura nodded. "It depends on you, wolf, when will be the next time that The La Kella and his personal guard be defenseless?"  
  
Kouga gulped. "Kagome will not be hurt."  
  
Silence.  
  
"KAGOME WILL NOT BE HURT OR NO DEAL!"  
  
"We have agreed on it. That was your price. You will be able to take that human girl as mate as soon as her brother and defenders are out of the way," replied Kagura coolly.  
  
Kouga nodded his head and made his way to take a seat. Naraku raised an eyebrow. The wolf demon stopped in his tracks and remained standing, fiddling with his thumbs.  
  
"What about Kaogme's guardians? They aren't as weak as they are. Plus she will still be protected by the blunt of the La Kellas' power even if her brother dies. I want to make sure that I will have her."  
  
Kagura laughed. "You, The La Kellas' best friend, did not know? The human disappeared after her mission in Indonesia was complete. It is said that she ran away. Once we find her there will be no problem in restraining her. There will be no one to help her or free her. She will be the last one, not one member of her gang will do anything to cause her harm."  
  
"Kagome is not the last," muttered Kouga with his eyes down cast.  
  
Silence.  
  
"WHAT?" screeched Kagura. "That is impossible. The La Kellas have given out only one offspring per generation since it was formed by the first and last Alotah Mage (mage that is able to control all four elements.) He had a twin, but the blood is not enough to sustain the heritage."  
  
Kouga gulped. "It is a little known fact that the leader before Kasha, her father, had a younger brother." He paused. "He had a daughter. The Death Angel. Her mother is unknown."  
  
"The Death Angel is related to the human girl. Interesting. But she has been missing for years, presumed IF she is aware of her charge's whereabouts then she would most definitely be our greatest foe," Naraku cut in before Kagura could scream again.  
  
"I tell you that I am telling you the truth! I heard Sota speak about it with his top advisor."  
  
Naraku nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Kagura, call you sister, the Miko, and the other betrayer. I want to make sure that this traitor will not betray us in turn."  
  
Kagura nodded and slid of the table and through an unnoticeable door in the right wall. Naraku turned his forbidding glaze upon Kouga until foot steps were heard once again. Through the door came a small girl with white hair and holding a small mirror, after her came a demon with short black hair and a revealing dress, then Kagura came through as well a scowl planted on her face. Last but not lest emerged a priestess with dead brown eyes, straight black hair that tumbled down past her waist, and what seemed like half of a brightly glowing jewel hanging on her throat.  
  
"Kukuku. Kouga, meet Kanna, my soul-searcher. The next is a traitor of her people much like you," Naraku secretly sneered as Kouga flinched under those words, "Yura of the hair. The Tashitas' top adviser." Kouga's face shoot forward as he growled at her. Yura just smirked back threateningly. "And this is the Miko, the key to all our plans." The last did not change her position except to plant a terrifying grin on her blank face.  
  
Kouga gulped. What had he gotten in to?  
  
"The plan is simple. Pit the two warring houses against one another and let them do the dirty work," Kagura announced.  
  
"You forget Kagura," voiced Naraku as he stared into her confused look. First we must destroy the only person in the way of our path. Then, and only then, will we proceed."  
  
At Hope's house---------------------------------  
  
"Hey moron," Hope yelled with slightly less cheer than normal, "have you finally gotten off you ass and found out something useful?"  
  
Ry laughed. "Yes beautiful. You have no idea what I have dug up! This information is amazing! You've found yourself some pretty powerful enemies. I wouldn't like to be in your place that's for sure!"  
  
Hop gave a small laugh at this. She put a kettle on the stove for tea. "Don't keep me in suspense any longer or I might have to hunt you down and beat you into a pulp."  
  
"That's what insurance is for, bitch. Takes care of the car accidents, the burns, and the mad sister."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"Just for that I'll leave the best for last!"  
  
"Pig," murmured Hope as she put a bag of tea leaves into her delicate china cup.  
  
"Well, it seems that the leader of the Tashitas is the older, full-demon brother of a reclaimed hanyou."  
  
"I knew that much, they have too much strength to not be demons."  
  
"ANYWAY! They own multiple businesses worldwide-"  
  
"Thus the money and access to trade."  
  
"As sharp as ever it seems. Actually you probably have already seen this guy dozens of times and I bet half the women in this country want a piece of him."  
  
"So he takes the opposite strategy of my organization. He's right in your face and you don't even know it. That's a tricky game to play. Tell me, is he a famous business leader that appears often in the news?"  
  
"Sigh. Sometimes you are sharper than me, Hope. You hit the bulls-eye. He's supposedly the great owner of Youkai Enterprise-"  
  
Hope's brother was interrupted as Hope's fragile cup hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Following went the phone and it collided with the floor making a flurry of sound. Hope dropped to her knees, not noticing how the shards of glass broke through her exposed flesh, and buried her head in her hands. By god. This could not be happening. But somehow she knew that it was true, Ry did not lie. He had no reason to. Deep in her heart she knew that before everything was just too good to be true.  
  
She ignored the frantic screams of her brother on the other end, yelling what was wrong. 'Oh shit,' she thought.  
  
The kettle whistled in a high-pitched tone but remained unnoticed.  
  
End for now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohhh, ahhhhh. What the hell will she do now? Will she tell Kagome about the baby and the big news about their sworn enemies? Or will she keep to the shadows remaining unobtrusive and watchful?  
  
Chow! hazel 


	18. Death would be a Blessing but at least H...

Hehehe. I am back...finally.  
  
What happened to my loyal reviewers? Oh well.  
  
Evl fizzi- don't pass out!! I am sorry that your throat hurts. Or hurt. It's probably healed by now. Hehehehehe... Bad spellers unite!!  
  
SimplyTurquoise- Yeah. Finally the story is starting to move. Well, this whole chapter is dedicated to Hope's reaction AND more questions pop up. (I know I am evil so don't tell me!) Thanks for telling me that the Kouga thing was unclear. I'll explain it later. And yeah, he made a deal for Kagome.  
  
Yumi-no-baka- Yeah I know that it's ciao but chow is sorta my trademark. (It's an inside joke at school.) But thanks for telling me anyway. I am glad that somebody is keeping tabs on my errors. I don't have an editor you know.  
  
Thesmartazngirl- I'm am glad that you approve!  
  
Red eyed inuyasha- yep, the one cliff hanger that I planed. To bad this one has a worse one. Hehe...hehe...hehe. Don't kill  
  
Pugluv- at least you're faithful. *Sniffles* you still have a cool name if you don't know. It is called my imagination. Believe it or not I've been planning out these stories for years, even before I even knew about fanfiction.net. and perfecting them as well. Believe me when I say I've got a lot of kick-ass stories coming. A lot better then this one too. Ohhhh the tension!  
  
Lady youkai- I am glad that you liked it when Hope got pregnant. Believe me when I say that I was unsure to put it in. it could make it or break it. I absolutely love your idea, but unfortunately (OMG! That's the first time that I've spelled unfortunately right on the first try! Celebrate with me here) I have already made an outline of what's going to happen but I LOVE LOVE LOVE the idea and would certainly use it if I could!  
  
Tmguinee- wow. That's for reviewing! No problem about the lateness. I am late myself. You know how possessiveness Kouga is of Kagome! And good guess about the double-crossing. And yeah he's stupid. Amazingly so.  
  
Death would be a Blessing but at least HE cares~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She grasped her throat with both hands until the pain seemed to swallow her. Hope genteelly released her neck and then began to rock back and forth on the floor. The facts swirled in her head. Kagome wrath, pregnant, her life in general sucked. But what hurt most of all was that she would never be able to marry now, well, at least not the one she loved. Not that he would anyway, he never LOVED her. No. Now he would kill her. That is, IF he ever found out.  
  
The china dug deeper into her flesh but she didn't notice it. Hope's legs were bleeding freely now but she didn't care. Let them bleed, it took worse pains away.  
  
What the hell was she to do? The dial tone now sounded from the phone and she shakily reached over to it. Hope held it loosely in her hands and she starred blankly at it. She started to tremble in her misery. She had nowhere to go. No friends to help-  
  
Now that wasn't completely true. Hope knew she still had her brother and then there was her-  
  
She clenched her hands into fists and almost broke the telephone. She could call her. She had always been there for her and she could cover for her because as things as they were she wouldn't be able to do anything for a while. Hope could still play apart in this cursed game they called life.  
  
She dialed the number blindly after taking a few moments to remember. It had been forever since she last called her friend up. Another friend. At least this one wouldn't judge, discriminate, or sell her out. In fact, she wasn't even able to. Her fellow assassin was also cursed by life and as they grew up together in the cells in one of the La Kella's safe houses they had grown quite close. Close enough to swear a blood oath to always be there for one another.  
  
Hope laughed a light-hearted crazed laugh. This was so insane. What was she doing? Calling up an ex-peer that would probably ask what the hell happened to her after her many year's of silence. No not ask. She couldn't talk. But Hope had to count on that oath. Alice could get her out of anything.  
  
Alice.  
  
Hope could hear the phone ring in her hands and she brought it up to her ear, a schooled expression chiseled into her face. It stopped ringing. "Alice," she whispered, "I need you-" Her voice broke. "I need you to help me get away." The phone went dead in her hands. A single tear made its way done her face and she wiped it quickly away. So, not even Alice would help her now.  
  
Ry. Her only hope. God, it used to be the other way around. Well, he was probably sick from worry now. Hope slowly typed in the number as her training kicked in. she could leave in a couple weeks. Go someplace else. Say that Sota had put her up to a mission. Break it up with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Briefly she thought of killing him, but the thought flew from her mind and she stopped dialing the number. Even though she hated to admit it, especially now, she had fallen hard and there was nothing she could do about it. Even if he didn't love her back, which she was sure of, she cared for him. 'What about Kagome?' she thought to herself. 'How would she coup knowing she was dating the relative of her arch enemy?' Hope decided to let Kagome find out on her own. She was a smart girl that had a future. Anyway, if she told it would give out her secret. Hope wouldn't be able to bare it if Kagome turned her back on her.  
  
A beeping sound came from the phone and Hope was snapped back to reality. She turned it off and started again, vowing to never betray her emotions again. Isn't that what Kasha had always drilled into her? Endless hours of how feelings were a bothersome.  
  
As soon as it started to ring, it picked up. "Jesus! Hope, sis, are you ok? When the phone crashed I didn't know if you were ok or anything-"  
  
"I am. . . fine, Ry, thanks you for caring."  
  
Ry silently digested her strange choice of words.  
  
"Look, don't ask me any questions right now. Ask them in person-"  
  
"Hope, you know that that's to dangerous. What the hell happened to you? I need answers now!"  
  
"Tell me, brother, am I correct in that Sesshoumaru Tai is the alias of the Leader of the Tashitas?"  
  
"Yes. . . What has that got to do anything?"  
  
Hope nodded her head in acceptance. She just had to be sure. "It has everything to do with everything. Ry-" her voice broke and a small sob escaped her throat. "Ry I need you. I need someone who cares. Please, please come. I do-don't know what I am going to do. . ."  
  
"Yeah, of course. Little sister I don't know what the hell if happening but by god, if someone has hurt you they better watch out!"  
  
"Just come." Hope clicked it off and placed it on the floor. She noticed that the kettle was still screeching. She got up from her kneeling position and stumbled over to the stove and turned it off. She didn't bother to make any tea. She wasn't thirsty anymore.  
  
She winced slightly as the glass continued to burrow into her feet as she walked out of the kitchen. She made bloody foot prints on her white carpet and she caught the sofa as she fell. Hope stumbled over it and fell into a fetal position on the soft, white leather.  
  
She knew she shouldn't right now but she began to wonder about her baby. What would I be like? A boy or girl. Would it look like her or Sesshoumaru? She desperately hoped it would resemble her. How was she going to raise it?  
  
'Are you going to raise it is more likely,' whispered an evil voice in her head. 'Take away he problem and everything will be as it was before.'  
  
Hope immediately brushed that thought aside. There was no use in thinking of that. She was going to live for this child even in the end it killed her. Strangely she didn't think it was the cause of all her problems. Instead she thanked god that it happened. Sure, it meant that she would be forever cursed to live outside away from her life, friends. But it had helped her see who Sesshoumaru really was, and how hopeless it was to hope that they could end up together. And then there was the new question of exactly how loyal the La Kellas were to her. If what Kenya said was true, they would have a lot to answer. At gun point if necessary. Who was her mother?  
  
Hope jerked her head up as a realization hit her. "Would Sesshoumaru know by now?" she spoke aloud. "He is a demon after all. He should be able to smell it by now." An answer came unbidden into her mind. "Perfume," she muttered. It must mask her scent.  
  
And why wasn't her symptoms normal. She should have gotten sick ages ago instead of just recently. All that she gotten in the beginning was dizziness and headaches. Another answer came. All she had eaten of drunk was water. She hadn't eaten at all actually. She guessed she never noticed because she had never actually much. Ever.  
  
A strong knock on the door jerked her from her thinking. 'Brother,' she mused. "It should be open," she said monotonously. The door opened violently as her brother ran inside and entered the living room. He took one look at her state of health and paled considerably.  
  
"What have you done to yourself?" he whispered. "Better question. What made you do it?"  
  
Hope looked down at her legs, only to be as shocked as he was. She smiled bitterly. "I didn't even notice."  
  
Their eyes locked and a brotherly protectiveness entered Ry's eyes. He wordlessly followed the red footsteps to the kitchen and filled a glass with the pure water from the sink. As he made his was back to his hurt sister he carefully scattered the water onto the prints. As if magic they disappeared. Giving no time for Hope to question his abilities he hurried over to her and pored the remaining water onto her wounds. Slowly, as if they were protesting loudly, the china extracted itself from her skin and fell onto the sofa, the blood disappeared and the wounds closed themselves.  
  
"Tell me," instructed Ry as he picked up the china from the sofa. There was silence and Hope did not speak. Ry snapped his head up to star into her closed eyes. "God damnit Hope! If you don't tell me right now I will strangle it form you!"  
  
Hope looked up bleakly from beneath her lids. "You'd be doing me a favor," she commented dead like.  
  
Ry's look softened as he took her up into his arms and slowly started to rock her. Hope burst into tears and her brother carefully wiped them clear.  
  
Hope, with red-rimmed eyes, started to replay the doings of the past few weeks. She watched as the face changed ever so often on her siblings face. Ranging from pity to disgust. One thing she knew though was that the disgust was not for her, and for that she was grateful. She wouldn't have been able to take that from him.  
  
Then it was time for the big news. "Ry, brother, I-I'm I'm pregnant. Don't! Don't look away from me. I swear. . . I didn't know. I would never. . . never have done anything if I had known what-who he was-is. But I wanna keep it. It's the only thing I have left besides you." She curled up further into his arms afraid of his rejection.  
  
"Never," Ry stated coldly and Hope jerked her head up in shock that he would abandon her. "Never would I ask you to do that. We have to carry out our own line, don't we?" He gave her a weak smile. "You'll stay with me," he sounded confident. "I'll say you're a cousin of mine. Everything will be fine. But I swear, if I EVER see this guy again I'll. . . I'll kill him."  
  
Hope gave a short laugh that sounded more like a cross between a meow and a bark. She stopped and genteelly caressed her throat in wonder of the sound that had erupted from it. Ry eyed her warily. 'It's not time yet,' he thought to himself. 'She doesn't need to know yet-'  
  
"It seems like I'll be having more then one side affect from this pregnancy," Hope said warily. Ry gave a silent sigh of relief.  
  
"There's good news I need to tell you," smiled Ry as he adjusted himself on the couch.  
  
"Good," mumbled Hope as she buried her head into his chest. "I need good news."  
  
"How would you like being my Maid of Honor?"  
  
Hope's head shot up and her hands tightened their grasp on his shirt. "What does that mean?"  
  
"I am getting married," Ry laughed as her smoothed back his sister's unusual hair.  
  
Hope gave her first real smile in the last few weeks. "Of course! Let me guess, she has red hair, right?"  
  
Ry looked at her in surprise. "How'd you know that?"  
  
"It's no secret that you only go for the red-heads. God only knows why though."  
  
Ry smiled at her. "She already knows about you," he stopped her voice of protest. "Only she. Kayla has already seen your pictur-"  
  
Hoe stopped him with a finger. She could have sworn that she had jus heard something. She shook her head. "Continue."  
  
". . . picture and she very anxious to see you-" Ry was interrupted again but this time by the door slamming open. His eyes widened in fear as his sister took a defensive stance in front of him. A dark figure emerged from the darkness. . .  
  
(A/N I shouldn't leave you. Should I?)  
  
  
  
"Oh my god!" whispered Hope as she clearly identified the person standing in the doorway. "It can't be." Ry, his curiosity getting the better of him peered around her body. His face broke out in sudden joy. (A/N of what we don't know. Will it be because he can finally beat Sesshou into a pulp? JK)  
  
"Alice," gasped Hope as her defensive stature broke and she fell to the floor. "You came for me."  
  
Standing there in front of her was her best friend; the one that she foolishly thought had abandoned her but a few minutes before. Alice had short, black hair that fell to her chin. With a dark face, it was clear that she had some Native American blood in her. Deep brown eyes and a dark pink color for her lips she was the very picture of a model. She dwarfed Hope by about two inches. She gave a small twist of her hands in greeting.  
  
Hope and Alice rapidly started their conversation in a flurry of hand gestures and body movements. "Hey!" started Ry, "You know that I can't read sign language, much less your own twisted take on it." Hope gave a little sad chuckle and Alice proceeded with her own silent one. Alice continued with more movements, obviously directed to the elder boy. Ry starred blankly at Hope. She smiled and translated:  
  
"You're an idiot, Ry. How the fuck else am I supposed to communicate? I can't speak, asshole." Ry turned his offended and embarrassed face back to the silent one who was clutching her stomach in a fit of silent laughter. Ry stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Maybe everything isn't so bad. At least I have two faithful friends." Hope murmured to herself. Alice gave a quizzical look.  
  
"She's pregnant with the leader of the Tashita's baby," remarked Ry with a sly grin. Alice's jaw dropped open in surprise.  
  
"Stop it! You're making it sound like a joke," insisted Hope as Alice picked her mouth up from the ground. Hope turned to Alice, "I'll explain everything later I promise." Alice nodded her head dumbly.  
  
"As I was sating before we were do rudely but joyfully interrupted," Ry gave a pointed look to Alice who just shrugged, "There's something else I need to tell you-"  
  
Again a quick movement cut him off from Alice, ushering him to by silent. She gave a wary look to Hope. 'Sometimes I think they can read each other's mind' thought Ry.  
  
Hope took a deep breath and nodded. "Ry, you have to go. It seems like Kagome and Company have reached our level. You have to go and hid!"  
  
Ry lowered his head as he moved towards the window and stepped on the ledge. Both Alice and Hope gave him wide stares. He laughed. "Don't worry, there are things about me that even you people don't know." And with that he jumped off onto the empty street below. "Kayla's pregnant too," he whispered to the wind as he plummeted to the fast approaching ground.  
  
As Alice hurried over to the window to she if her mentor was ok, Hope collected herself and turned towards the door as it opened.  
  
Loud chatter evaded her hearing and both Alice and Hope winced fro the loudness. It stopped though as Kagome entered, flanked by Miroku and Yuka. Kagome's eyes caught Alice's in her own and narrowed them. "Hello," she said coldly, caution back in place. "Hope," she said steely, "I got some of the greatest buys today."  
  
"Everyone," smiled Hope, "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."  
  
Early next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope drew the wet washcloth over her forehead again as she threw up again. This just wasn't her day, or rather week. No, better make that year. How 'bout lifetime?  
  
'At least Kagome had no objection to Alice staying with me. Of course that was after she was assured that she was no threat and would help terminate the Tashitas. Oh and also that she would be staying in my room. Well, if works for me!'  
  
She grasped her stomach again as it gave another lurch. Hope moaned pitifully as she leaned her fevered skin against the cold mirror. She gasped for air. Hope vowed to never have another child. One was enough.  
  
She suddenly tensed as the door opened with a creak and she met Yuka's stern brown eyes. "You not sick are you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You're with a child, are you not?"  
  
End for now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hazel-Dundundun!!! OMG! What will hope do?  
  
Ally-Chan- ::flipping through script:: I have black hair? And I am Native American? -.-.......... Ok.  
  
Hazel- ::laughing nervously::  
  
OK. So, who really is Alice and what is her part in this story? And what secrets does Ry keep from his sister? Like, who they really are.  
  
Will Hope really leave???????????????  
  
Email me at mgalaxyangel@aol.com!  
  
Chow!  
  
hazel 


End file.
